Phil the Evil Vampire
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Charlie dies! Phil adopts Bella Then Renee dies. Bella realizes Phil is a vampire he wins full custody of Bella and takes her from Forks. Can the Cullen's save her before Phil changes her or worse...kills her?
1. Charlie's Death

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my new story. Please tell me if I should continue or not. **

* * *

><p>Loud squeals and giggles could be heard coming from the Cullen's house one sunny afternoon in Forks Washington. Inside that house Edward Cullen was in the process of tickling his girlfriend Bella Swan as she squirmed around on the couch.<p>

"Stop, stop!" Bella demanded through giggles.

"Nope, not until you say the magic words." Edward smirked at her.

"No!"

"Then I won't stop."

"Edward seriously cut it out!" Edward's older brother Emmet said.

"Why do you care?" Edward asked.

"Because we're trying to watch a movie and her squealing is ruining it." Emmet's girlfriend Rosalie said.

"Well too bad. I'm not stopping until she says the magic words." Edward smirked.

"Never!"

Edward continued to tickle her. The house phone rang but nobody got up to answer it. The mother of the Cullen kids Esme, got up and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Edward stop it….I can't breathe!" Bella gasped out.

Just as he was about to respond Esme walked back out with the phone in her hands.

"Edward you need to stop. The phone is for Bella."

Edward stopped tickling her and Bella took the phone

"Hel…Hello?" she answered.

"Bella are you all right?" Carlisle Cullen asked on the other end.

"Yeah, just breathless, Edward was tickling me."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella I've got some bad news. You need to come down to the hospital, your father was just admitted to the ICU."

"I…ICU only the critical people go there and if someone is critical it means they might not live…..No Carlisle you're lying me. Please don't lie to me."

"Bella I'm sorry. It's the truth. He was shot in the chest, it hit his right in the heart. He's lucky to still be alive."

Bella dropped the phone covering her mouth in shock as tears filled her eyes. She turned and buried her face in Edward's chest.

"Bella, Love what is it? What's wrong?"

"Make him stop Edward!" Bella cried. "Make him stop lying to me!"

Looking confused Edward grabbed the phone from the floor while still holding Bella close in his arms.

"Carlisle? What's wrong Bella is hysterical."

"Charlie was admitted to the ICU. He was shot in the chest."

"OH no is he all right?"

A muffled voice was heard in the background.

"Sorry Edward I've got to go. If we have any chance in saving Charlie's life I'd need to be in there for the surgery. Just get down to the hospital now!"

With that he hung up. Edward sighed and kissed Bella on the head. "Love, we need to get to the hospital."

Bella just nodded.

Edward lifted her up and carried her bridal style. Esme followed. "Let me drive, you just hold Bella. She needs you right now."

Edward nodded and climbed into the back seat of the car buckling them both in and holding Bella close to him.

Her whole body was trembling against his as she clung to him for dear life.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the hospital everyone got out and ran inside.<p>

"We need to see Charlie Swan please." Esme said. "This here is his daughter, my son and Dr. Cullen's son Edward an I'm Dr. Cullen's wife Esme. He asked us all the come."

"Of course. He's still in surgery, but Dr. Cullen will be out momentarily to speak with you. Please have a seat."

The three of them went over and sat down.

"Make time go faster Edward." Bella whimpered. She knew he couldn't but it made her feel better to say it.

"He'll be out here soon. Just hang in there Love."

"I want to see him now."

Bella was restless against him; she squirmed and trembled in his arms. Edward gently pressed her head to his chest and softly started to hum. Bella relaxed.

* * *

><p>Finally after what felt like hours Carlisle came out. He didn't look happy.<p>

The three of them stood up.

"I'm sorry." Was all Carlisle had to say. Bella went deathly white as she tensed up. She didn't cry, she was in too much of a shock. "I want you to know I did everything I could. I even tried to change him, like I did with Esme and Edward but it was too late. I'm so sorry."

"You…you were willing to change him to save him?" Bella whimpered.

"Of course, I knew how important he was to you. I'm just sorry it didn't work."

"What…what happens now?"

"You can see him before they take him to the morgue if you'd like."

Bella shook her head. Her voice suddenly gone.

"All right, why don't you go back to our house. I'll be there soon and we can discuss further plans."

Bella didn't respond. Her mind was going into overload trying to process what she just learned and figure out what happens next. How could her life have changed so drastically so fast.

"She's in shock, just take her home." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. "Come on, Love, let's get you home?"

Bella didn't move. He gently lifted her into his arms. The movement brought her back from her thought and she whimpered.

"Shhh, it's ok Lovely." Edward soothed.

She buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Edward carried her out to the car.

Esme sighed and looked to Carlisle. "It wasn't your fault. You did everything you could."

"I know, that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty."

Esme held him and comforted him.

_Edward just run home with Bella. I need to stay here with Carlisle. _ Esme thought.

Edward, hearing Esme's thoughts, looked to Bella. "Hold on tight." He whispered to her.

She gripped him tighter and he ran like the wind to get her back home.

* * *

><p>He finally reached the house and went inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room not making a sound.<p>

"Alice told us. Is she ok?" Emmet asked.

"She's in shock." Edward answered softly.

"What can we do?"

"Just give her some space. She'll let you know if she needs anything."

Edward took her upstairs. He went into his bedroom and set Bella down on the bed. She whimpered and held onto him tighter. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to close the doors no one disturbs us."

"No go."

Edward kissed her head. "Bella, Lovely, I'll be back in a flash." He removed her arms, vampire sped over to his door, closed it, locked it, and rushed back over to Bella. He climbed into bed with her. She cuddled into his side.

Bella was quiet as so many thoughts and questions ran through her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Who did this to my dad? What's the best way I can get justice for him? What's going to happen to me now that I don't have a parent. Will I have to leave you and go to Florida with my mom?"

"Wow, baby girl you've got a lot on your mind don't you?"

She just nodded.

Edward sighed. "I'm sure Carlisle is going to take care of you until your mom gets here. Your mother is going to do what is best for you so I'm sure she'll move here so you can stay in school and stuff. After the loss of one parents the other parents normally wants to kids to stay in the realm of normal, and not make any other huge changes in the child's life. So I'm sure your mom will figure it out. As for who did it, I'm sure the other police are working to figure it out than they're going to make him pay. That's going to be enough justice for your dad. You don't have to do anything."

"I have to do something for him. I can't just sit here."

"We'll have a nice funeral for him. Let him rest in peace. That's what you can do."

Bella sighed. "We didn't have the best relationship but he was still my father and I still love him."

"I know that Bella, he knows that too and he loves you so, so much."

"What if he doesn't? I can't remember the last time I told him I loved him."

"Bella, I'm sure your father knew you loved him when he died."

Bella sat up and turned away from Edward. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to sniff them back.

Edward sat up and turned to her. "It's ok to cry Love, everyone understands."

"If I cry I'm admitting that he's really gone and if I cry I don't know if I'll ever stop."

"You'll feel so much better though baby girl. I promise. Please just let it out. It's just you and me here. No one is going to disturb us or bother us. Just let it out baby girl. Don't hold back."

Bella shook her head as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Edward pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly rubbing her back.

"NO, NO" she cried trying to fight him away. She gave up and finally collapsed in his arms crying out all her pain and hurt. Edward just held her and did what he could to comfort her. He knew deep down that the next couple of weeks were going to be a living nightmare for Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Should I continue? Leave me a review and let me know. **


	2. The Aftermath of Charlie's Death

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thank you to my beta TwilightElena. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. **

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Bella calmed down. Edward knew she wasn't fully done crying but he didn't want to force her to cry. What kind of a boyfriend did that?<p>

He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry or thirsty?"

Bella shook her head but her stomach had a mind of its own and decided to growl. Edward chuckled.

"You sure sound hungry to me. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you have a monster in your stomach." He teased giving her stomach a small tickle. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her sensitive stomach. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go down and see what we have that you can eat."

Bella started to squirm in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

She muttered something, it was so soft Edward was lucky he actually understood her. If he was human he never would have been able to hear her.

"Oh, Honey, they won't bother you. We can just go into the kitchen and get you some dinner. Then we can come back up here."

Bella shook her head.

"Baby, you've got to eat. Would you like me to go downstairs and bring you up something?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, we've got to feed that monster inside your tummy." He told her poking her stomach.

Again she just shook her head and covered her stomach to stop him from tickling or poking her again. He sighed. Just then he heard Alice's thoughts.

_I'm standing outside your door. Let me in I have food for Bella. _

Edward gave a small smile and stood up. Bella whimpered an reached out to grab his wrist. He chuckled and kissed her hands. "I'll be right back."

He walked over to the door and opened it. Alice was standing there with a tray of small finger foods like cheese and crackers. "I had a vision of Bella being hungry so I brought these up."

"Thanks Alice." Edward said.

Alice smiled and set the tray down before leave the room. Edward closed and locked the door again before taking the tray over to Bella. He sat down on the bed letting the tray sit on his lap.

Bella whined. Edward chuckled. "What?"

She pointed to the tray. He laughed. He grabbed a slice of cheese and put it onto a cracker and put it to her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her lips sealed shut. Edward laughed harder.

"You're mad at this tray because it's taking your spot on my lap huh?" he asked.

She nodded a small, tiny, just barely visible, smile appeared on her face.

"I'll make you a deal, you eat some of these crackers and I'll move the tray."

Bella didn't budge.

"Ok, let's try this." He put the plate on his night stand and moved the tray onto the floor. Bella moved back into his arms, her back rested on his chest, as she sat in between his legs. He wrapped one arm around her. He grabbed the plate and tried again at feeding her the snack. This time she ate it. Edward smiled and kissed her temple. "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>After eating a few crackers Bella cuddled back into Edward. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back. There was a knock at his bedroom door.<p>

"It's Carlisle and Esme."

Bella whimpered and cling tighter to Edward. She was comfortable and didn't want him getting up. He chuckled and kissed her hair. He lifted her up and carried her over to the door. He unlocked it and went back over to the bed letting Bella cuddled back into him.

"Come in."

Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"How are you Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Bella didn't answer she turned onto her side away from them. Everyone sighed.

"She's hardly speaking to anyone." Edward said.

"That's ok. She doesn't have to speak. As long as she listens."

Bella didn't show any signs that she heard but they all knew she could.

"Bella, I've spoken with your mother. She's on her way her right now. After the funeral we will discuss things further. Until then you're going to stay here with Edward and the rest of us." Carlisle explained.

"Bella, if you have any questions Carlisle and I will try our best to answer them…but you need to ask us. We can't read your mind."

"As much as we wish we could." Edward muttered.

A small chuckled escaped Bella's lips. She rolled onto her other side still staying in Edward's arms. She let out a deep breath and finally spoke. "I only have one question."

"What's that?"

"Was he in pain?"

Carlisle looked to Esme and sighed. He looked back to Bella. "We did what we could to make sure he wasn't. He didn't say he was in any pain nor did he seem like it. I do not believe he was in pain no."

"What were his last words…if he had any?"

"Take care of Bella, I love her so much and you're the only person I trust enough to make sure she stays safe. Of course it was a bit more slurred but that's what he said."

"Who did this to him? Did he say?"

"He was about to when he…" Carlisle sighed. Bella just nodded. She understand what he wanted to say. "But the police are looking for him."

"How did this even happen? He wasn't working today. He was supposed to be fishing with Billy."

"No one knows Bella. Charlie didn't speak a lot. Questioning about his attack made him upset and we needed him to stay calm so we didn't question him too much."

"What do you know?"

"We know that whoever attacked him, was first going to attack Billy but Charlie took the bullet for him. He saved Billy's life."

"Nobody saved his."

"I'm so sorry Bella. I did everything I could. I even tried to change him but it…it was just too late. I'm so sorry."

"Carlisle?" Bella whimpered as fresh tears filled her eyes. She sat up and moved from Edward's arms.

"What?"

"Will you….I need my dad." Bella cried.

Carlisle sighed and went over to Bella to hug her. "Bella, Bella, shhh, shhh it's ok. Daddy's right here. Shhh." He rubbed Bella's back as he did what he could to comfort her. "Daddy's here Bella, Daddy's right here."

None of the other kids called him daddy…or even dad and he had always wanted to be a father but after his turn he had considered it hopeless.

Bella cried into Carlisle as he held her and soothed her, the best he could. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes. Again Edward knew she had forced herself to stop crying.

"Are you all right to answer some of my questions?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded.

"I've spoken to your mother about it. Now she said the last she knew Charlie had wanted to be cremated. She wasn't sure if that was still true or not."

"NO!" Bella screamed. "NO! DON'T BURN HIM! DON'T BURN HIM!" Bella screamed tears instantly falling down her cheeks. "PLEASE DON'T BURN HIM!"

"Bella, Love, calm down. No one is doing anything to Charlie." Edward said pulling her back into his arms.

"Don't burn him!" she cried out with her last bit of strength. She was physically and mentally exhausted.

"All right Bella, get some rest. Nobody will touch Charlie." Carlisle told her.

"Don't burn him." She muttered quickly falling into an involuntary sleep. She was so tired and she couldn't fight the sleep much longer.

Carlisle sighed. "Let her rest. We will talk more when she wakes up." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded. Esme and Carlisle left the room. Edward laid down on the bed and moved Bella so she was on his chest his arms wrapped tightly around her. He closed his eyes, he knew he couldn't sleep but it always made him feel more relaxed.

* * *

><p><em>Bella ran through the woods. <em>

"_Help me! Bella help me." Charlie called. _

"_Dad? Dad where are you dad?" _

_She continued to run around getting lost in the woods looking for her father who needed her help. _

"_HELP ME! HELP ME! BELLA HELP ME!" _

"_DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_Finally Bella found her father. She smiled. "Dad!" She went to run when she heard. _

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

_Bella was in shock for a moment as three gun shots were fired. She looked at herself and saw she wasn't hit then she looked over at her father. His hand was holding his chest, blooding was dripping through his finger. He removed his hand and Bella saw three small holes. She gasped. Her father fell to the floor right in front of her. _

"_NO DAD!" _

Bella let out a blood curling scream. Edward's eyes shot up open in shock. He looked to Bella who was tossing and turning violently in her sleep, screaming on top of her lungs.

"Bella, Bella, wake up! It's just a bad dream, Bella, Bella wake up!" Edward said shaking her.

Bella shot up in bed gasping and panting for air. "DADDY! DADDY!" she screamed. She looked around frantically searching for her father who was always there to comfort after her nightmares.

"Lovely, it's ok. You just had a bad dream. Everything is ok." Edward soothed.

"He's dead, Edward help him he's dead."

"It's ok, baby it's ok." Edward soothed "Please breathe, Bella you need to breathe!" Edward order sternly.

Carlisle and the other Cullen's came rushing in.

"Carlisle, can you do something?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sat down on the bed and pulled the hysterical Bella into his arm.

"Daddy's here baby girl. Daddy's right here shhh, calm down." Carlisle soothed as he rocked her back and forth.

Bella clung tightly to Carlisle and started to slowly calm down.

"Daddy…" Bella whimpered.

"I've got you Bella, you're safe." Carlisle whispered.

"They shot you! Daddy they shot you." Bella cried.

"It was just bad dream. Everything is ok. Try and go back to sleep."

Edward softly started to hum as he stroked her hair, as Carlisle rocked her back and forth. Bella calmed and fell back into a deep sleep. Carlisle gently laid her back down.

"I have a feeling that isn't going to be the only nightmare." Esme sighed sadly.

"We'll just have to make sure we're here for her." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, is Reenee going to take Bella back to Jacksonville with her?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not, but we have to wait and see what happens after the funeral."

"Are we having him cremated?"

"Well, depends on what his will says. Bella doesn't want him to be cremated but if it's what he wanted we need to make it happen."

Edward nodded and sighed.

"Let me know if you need anything else, Edward."

"I will, thank you Carlisle."

The other Cullen's left the room. Edward sighed and kissed Bella's forehead. "Everything will be ok. I promise, I'll make sure everything is ok for you. I love you."

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella stirred and opened her eyes she looked around and cuddled into Edward's side. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back. "Morning, Angel." He greeted and kissed her head.<p>

"I had bad dreams Edward."

"What about?"

"My dad…he was shot. I couldn't save him. He was screaming at me, calling out for me to help him but by the time I found him…someone…someone shot him. I couldn't save him."

"There was nothing you could have done, Bella, there was nothing you could have done to help him. You weren't even there when it happen."

"But, if I had been home…."

"Bella, even then, you weren't there. You had no idea that was happening, there was no way you could have stopped this. There was no way you could have helped me. I don't want you to blame yourself."

Bella sighed and nodded. No matter how many times Edward said it she couldn't shake the feeling that she was part of the reason her father was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	3. Charlie's Funeral

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update but I'm back now and I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Bella sighed and nodded. No matter how many times Edward said it she couldn't shake the feeling that she was part of the reason her father was dead.<p>

"I have some good news, that might make you feel better." Edward told her.

"What is it?"

"You're mom and Phil got in late last night. They are here in Forks."

Bella's eyes went wide. "My mom is here? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Yes, downstairs, and yes." Edward answered in order.

She jumped from the bed and raced downstairs. Edward chuckled and followed behind her.

* * *

><p>"MOM!" Bella screamed as she ran into the kitchen and into her mother's arms. She hugged her mother tight and cried into her arms. Renée hugged her daughter back and kissed her head, comforting her.<p>

"I missed you so much baby girl. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

"I missed you so much too mom. I'm so happy you're here."

"Everything is going to be ok now. I'm here and everything is going to be ok."

Bella looked up at her mother. "Are we moving to Jacksonville?"

"We haven't sold the house yet so if you want to we can, but Phil and I thought you'd be better off staying here."

"Yes, I would feel better."

"Phil and I are moving in with you."

Bella nodded She smiled softly, happy with that news.

"What about dad? His funeral?"

"Well, there is going to be a special serves because he was chief of police. They are going to have a folding of the flag, things like that."

Bella nodded.

"Also, Phil and I were able to get his will and it says he wished to be cremated."

That's what set Bella off.

"NO! NO DON'T BURN HIM!" she screamed. "DON'T BURN HIM! PLEASE DON'T BURN HIM!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she started to shake. "DON'T BURN HIM PLEASE DON'T BURN HIM!"

Edward wrapped his arms around her and did what he could to comfort her. It was what Charlie wanted. How could they not honor it? But at the same time they were breaking Bella's heart.

"Bella, Bella, shhh, shhh, he won't feel any pain. I promise. He won't be scared or anything. It's what he wants Lovely, how could we take that from him?" Edward cooed gently in her ear.

"NO! NO!" she cried. "NO DON'T BURN HIM PLEASE! DON'T DO THAT TO HIS BODY! LEAVE HIM IN ONE PIECE PLEASE!"

That's when Edward understood Bella's fear of her father being cremated. She had seen them kill a few vampires before, they ripped them limb from limb and then burned the body. In Bella's mind that's what they were going to do to Charlie.

_Edward you need to explain to Bella the difference in cremation and killing a vampire but her mother and Phil can't hear it. _

Edward heard Carlisle's thoughts and nodded softly.

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs and help her calm down. We will be right back." Edward said.

He lifted Bella up and carried her away.

* * *

><p>Once he reached his bedroom he closed the door and sat down.<p>

"Bella, we need to have a serious talk. When you kill a vampire and when you cremate a human's body are two very different things."

"They are?" she sniffed calming down.

"Yes, Angel, they are." Edward said using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "When we cremate Charlie, we aren't going to rip him limb from limb. We're going to keep him in a casket and then the casket is put into this machine which heats and burns the casket. You father won't feel anything. He'll be in no pain. I promise. Do you understand a little better?"

She nodded.

"I know you still don't like it, but it's what your father wants. We can still get a picture of him enlarged for everyone to see. Why don't you pick your favorite picture of your dad and we can get that enlarged and have that next to the vase of his ashes."

Bella looked confused. "We get the ashes back?"

"Of course, they put them in a real nice vase for us to hold on to."

"Oh." Bella nodded. "Ok, I like that picture idea."

Edward smiled and kissed her head. "Are you ready to go back downstairs?"

Bella nodded.

"Ok, let's go."

Bella and Edward stood and walked downstairs. Now that Bella had a better understanding of cremation she felt more comfortable with it. Now things didn't seem as bad.

* * *

><p>The day of the funeral arrived sooner than Bella would have liked. She looked at herself in the full body mirror. She sighed. Alice had done her make and hair. Now she was in a knee high black dress, with a small fancy flowers cut at the bottom. She had never hated wearing black so much before in her entire life. She looked down at her shoes, high heels of course. On top of everything now she had to worry about tripping. When she looked back up she realized she had been crying again. Thankfully, there was water proof mascara. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sighed once more and turned to walk over to the bed. She sat down and buried her face in her hands. All she wanted at that moment was Edward to come tell her everything was going to be ok and hold her tightly in his arms.<p>

Downstairs everyone was waiting for Bella.

"I should go check on her." Renée said

"No, just leave her be. She wants to be alone." Jasper said softly.

"How do you know?"

"I just have this feeling."

Suddenly the Cullen's tensed when they heard Bella whisper out for Edward. They knew any human never would have heard that.

"I'll be right back. I left something upstairs."

Edward turned and rushed up the stairs. He entered Bella's room and in a flash was by her side.

"Bella, Baby, what's wrong?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"I'm ugly!"

"What? That's not true. Bella you're beautiful."

Bella looked up at him. "My eyes are the size of golf balls. I look like a blood thirsty vampire because of how red they are."

Edward chuckled. "Baby, you don't look anything like a vampire. Also, it your father's funeral you're allowed to cry."

"But, I look so awful."

Edward kissed her head and got up. He went into one of the draws and took out a pair of sunglasses. He went back over to Bella and handed them to her.

"Here, lots of people wear sunglasses during funerals."

Bella took them and put them on. "You don't have to come up with an idea so quickly. I was hoping to draw it out and pro long going to the funeral."

Edward chuckled. "We're all going to be there with you, Bella. I know it's scary but you have all your family and friends behind you. Alice said your friends from school are going to be there for support as well."

"My mom told me they're going to shoot a gun three times in his honor. Is she right?"

"Yes, but they aren't shooting at anyone, they're just shooting it into the sky."

"It will be loud, and it will be like the gun shots I hear in my nightmares."

Edward sighed and rubbed her back. "I'll be there to protect you sweet heart. If you really want you can cover your ears and I'll let you know when it's over."

Bella nodded.

"Are you ready to go? The limo will be here soon."

"Are you coming in the Limo with me?"

"I wasn't going to. I will if you want me to."

Bella nodded. "I don't want you to leave me alone today, even for a second."

"Ok, I won't. I promise."

Edward pulled her tighter into his arms. They both stood up and made their way down stairs.

"Edward is going in the limo with us." Bella said as she saw her mother.

René nodded. "Of course, Edward is as much a part of this family as you are."

"I thought Charlie hated Edward." Phil said.

"We had our difference, but we've agreed to put it aside for the sake of Bella's happiness." Edward explained.

"Must be hard knowing you never got your dad's full support on this man before he died." Phil said to Bella.

She flinched back behind Edward.

"Let's get going." Carlisle said changing the subject.

But, Edward wasn't going to let this go.

"Charlie and I may not have liked each other very much, but Charlie accepted me because I made Bella happy. It put aside his dislike for me so Bella would be happy, and so Bella wouldn't be put in a position where she'd have to pick between us. Charlie loves Bella! He'd do anything for her including support her choices of men." Edward growled.

"Ok, fine, whatever you say. Let's get going." _Charlie hated Edward and she can deny it all she wants but deep down she knows it's the truth. _

Edward growled at Phil's thoughts but followed everyone out the door. The car ride was long and quiet. Edward decided to try and cheer Bella up. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

Bella giggled softly as his cool breath tickled her ear. Smiling Edward decided to continue making her laugh again.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this entire world."

"Edward, stop it." She giggled.

"I've never met anyone more Beautiful than you in my entire life, including before my change."

"Edward, that tickles, stop it."

"I know it tickles, Bella, that's why I'm doing it."

He continued to whisper sweet things in her ear as she giggled.

_What a terrible boyfriend. Forcing his girlfriend to laugh when she should clearly be upset and be sad. _

_Oh, Edward is so wonderful, he always knows how to make Bella feel better when she is sad. She is so lucky to have someone like him in her life. _

Edward read Phil's thoughts and was about to react when he read Renée thoughts and just continued.

Bella continued to giggle and giggle as Edward tickled her ear. "Edward, no more. I can't breathe."

Edward chuckled and stopped. He kissed her head and she leaned into him, she was relaxed and content which Edward had been hoping for.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome."

Edward looked at Phil who was shaking his head in disgust, like Edward had just done the worst thing in the world.

"That was sweet of you Edward." Renée said.

Edward just smiled. "I hate seeing Bella so sad. I wanted to do something to cheer her up. Even if it was just for a little while."

"You're a good boyfriend for her."

"Thank you."

Phil growled. "How can you support this? We're going to a funeral, her father's funeral…" Phil pointed to Bella. Edward felt Bella tense back up in his arms. She buried her face in his side. He growled. "…Bella should be sad! Edward shouldn't force her to laugh and giggle when she should be sad."

"I don't think Charlie would agree to that. He wouldn't want Bella to be sad." Renée said.

"He'd want her to grieve for him. Not just laugh and forget about it."

"I never realized you were so heartless. Edward making Bella laugh was also a comforting gesture to help her relax and feel more comfortable and relaxed. Edward was in no way forcing Bella to forget what happen. He was comforting her. You should try it some time."

"I don't have anyone to comfort."

"Are you really that blind?"

"What? You didn't care about your ex-husband. You're not sad he's dead."

"I am actually very sad! I may not have loved him the way I did as a teenager bur I still cared very much for him! We had a connection through Bella and I will always care about him!"

"Oh…well come here."

"No! Don't touch me.!"

The limo pulled up and Renée jumped from the car. Phil went after her. Edward sighed and looked to Bella. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head.

He sighed again and rubbed her back. "Come on, let's go and sit down."

She shook her head.

"I'll be by your side the whole time. I promise."

Bella sighed and nodded. They both got out of the car and went over to the seats. It was an outside services, Bella looked at the small table holding a small vase. She couldn't believe that was all that was left of her father. It was nothing more than a pile of dust. She looked over a the picture and smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Soon the services started , the Pastor got up and spoke a few words before allowing others to go up and speak.<p>

"You should go say something Bella." Phil said.

Bella shook her head. She would never be able to hold herself together long enough to speak. She couldn't even speak now, there was no way she'd be able to get up in front of everyone and make a speech.

"If you really want to, Jasper has agreed to help you stay calm." Edward said softly to her.

She shook her head again. Even with Jasper's help she wouldn't be able to do. Edward kissed her head. "There is no pressure. If you don't want to that's fine." He told her.

She nodded and just looked back to the picture of her father.

The second man down from the chief said "We will now fire three shots in honor of our fallen officer. Officer Charles Swan."

Bella whimpered and covered her ears and bent down to bury her face in Edward's lap. He rubbed her back softly and counted on his fingers each time a shot rang out so Bella would know when to look up. The covering of her ears only lowered the sound; it didn't block it out totally. Every time a shot was fired Bella flinched. Edward rubbed her back not knowing what else to do.

Finally it was over.

"Sir, Permission to fold the flag?" one of the officers asks.

"Permission granted." The Second Chief answered.

Bella looked up as they folded the flag while "Taps" played in the background. Tears fell continually down her cheeks. Edward did what he could to comfort her but there wasn't much he could do.

Once they folding was complete one of the officers went over to Bella and knelt down in front of her. "Please accept this flag in honor of Officer Charles Swan."

Bella reached up and took it, her hands shaking as she lowered it to rest in her lap. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Permission to start final pass and review?"

"Permission granted."

All the other officers stood and lined up walking past the ashes and picture saying their final goodbyes. Bella stayed frozen in her seat, too terrified to get up.

Once all the officers were gone it was just the Cullen's and Bella, with her mom and Phil.

The Cullen's, minus Edward, stood and went to say their goodbyes as they walked away. Renée looked to Bella. "Would you like to go up?" she asked.

Bella shook her head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're stronger than you think." Edward encouraged.

"Can Edward come with us?"

Right now he was her strength, every bit of strength she had she was gaining from him. He was the rock she needed to keep herself standing.

"Of course."

Edward and Bella stood, along with her mother, they made their way over to the front. Bella looked at the vase and then to the picture. Everything finally hit it, and it hit her like a million bricks. Her father, the man who would do anything for her, the man who used to tuck her in at night, and read her stories, the man who would comfort her fears, and make her laugh when she was sad, the man who loved her no matter what, was gone and he wasn't coming back.

She turned and buried her face in Edward's chest. She started to cry harder and harder, unable to stop. Edward lifted her up and carried her away. Renee turned away and crashed into Phil's strong arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I know me too. Please just hold me."

"I've got you. I won't let you go." He promised.

He just held her tightly refusing to let her go. She cried into his chest. They may not have gotten along but she still cared for him and she would never have wished him dead. Now he was and she wasn't sure Bella was ever going to get through this.

"Don't worry. Bella will be fine. I promise. No matter what it takes, Bella will be fine." Phil told her.

He meant it too. He'd whatever he had to do in order to keep Bella safe, even if it meant taking her away from the Cullen's for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok, I've never been a police funeral so I hope what I did was ok. Thanks for reading. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Phil shape up and behave or will he continue to be rude and upset Bella? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	4. The After Party and Returnng Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! WARNING: JACOB FANS DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME JACOB BASHING IN IT SO DO NOT READ IF YOUR A JACOB FAN!**

* * *

><p>After the funeral everyone went back to the Cullen's. Bella just sat on the couch with the others and cuddled close to Edward's side. Tons of people came over to tell her how sorry they were and tried to start a conversation about her father but she just buried her face in Edward's side and ignored them. She didn't want to hear anything they had to say.<p>

Phil came over to them with a plate of little snacks.

"Here, you need to eat. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Bella just hid her face.

"Come on, Bella, I know you've been rude and ignoring people all day but don't ignore me. I am technically your new father."

Bella flinched when he said that.

"Thanks for the food, we will make sure she eats it." Edward said. He took the plate from him and set it down on the coffee table in front of him. Phil sighed and walked away.

"Jasper?" Edward asked.

He shook his head. "Don't, she's not hungry."

He looked to Alice, she shook her head too. "If she eats anything right now it's just going to come right back up in a few minutes."

Edward nodded. He kissed Bella on the head and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She cuddled even closer to him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want. If you want to just sit here and cuddle me you can." He whispered to her.

She relaxed against him and let out a content sigh. She felt a wave of calm wash over her. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Jasper."

He chuckled. "You're welcome, Bella."

Suddenly there was strong scent that burned Edward's nose. He knew that stink anywhere and he had to try really hard not to growl.

Phil came over to them with Jacob Black by his side.

"You have a visitor, Bella." Phil said.

With that he walked away. Jacob walked over and knelt down in front of Bella. He put his hand on her knee. She tensed.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Bella. I know it must be really hard to lose someone you love so suddenly. I'm grateful it wasn't my dad."

Bella hid her face in Edward's side. She just whimpered.

"Don't be like that Bella. Come on, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Normally, I'd jump in joy that she is ignoring you but honestly I'm going to say don't take it personally. She's been like this to everyone." Edward said.

Suddenly Bella looked up. "He should take it personally! This is personal!"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Where were you?"

"When?"

"When I was doing one of the hardest things in my life, one of the worst things I've ever had to do, the one time in my life when I needed both you and Edward, one hour ago when I was forced to say goodbye to my father, where were you? Why weren't you there for me? You promised to be my best friend and you promised to never hurt me but you lied!"She pushed his hands off her knee. He tried to put it back but she pushed him away again. "Don't touch me! Where were you?"

"I was busy." He answered.

"With what?"

"I was…doing something important"

"More, important than being there for me?"

"Yes, much more important than you."

Edward growled. "There is NOTHING in this world that is more important than being there for Bella."

"Maybe for you, because you have no life, but I had something very important to take care of."

"What was it? Bella asked.

"I was fixing my motorcycle."

"That's it?"

"Well, I couldn't have gotten here without it could I?"

Bella shook her head angry tears spilling down her cheeks. "You can run faster than any normal human Jacob! You don't need a stupid bike!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you promised to be there for me and you weren't."

"I'm here now."

"I don't want you here! Get out of here!"

"Come on, Bella." He put his hand on her knee again and she lost it.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

She jumped up and ran out the door.

"Bella!" Renee called.

"It's ok, I know where she is going. I'll go after her." Edward said.

Once he was outside and away from everyone's sight. He took off running. He could see Bella in his sight after a minute but didn't catch her. He let her run, knowing they'd both end up in the same place.

* * *

><p>Finally they arrived at their meadow. Bella dropped to her knees and cried. Edward was by her side in an instant holding her in his arms.<p>

"I hate him, Edward! I hate him!" she screamed through tears.

"I know baby, I know. I'm so sorry."

Normally, Edward would smile at her hate for Jacob but this was breaking his heart to hear her in so much pain.

She cried into Edward's chest as he just held her and comforted her the best that he could.

After a few minutes they sat just holding each other. Bella was sitting in between Edward's legs with her back pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her head just rest on his shoulder. He gently rocked her side to side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from everyone."

"From everyone, or from Jacob?"

"Jacob, what kind of friend would rather fix a bike then come to support their friend at their father's funeral?"

"Not, a very good one. I'm sorry, I always feared Jacob would hurt you, I just had no idea it would be like this."

"It isn't your fault. You've tried to warn me but I didn't listen."

"It isn't your fault either. All the blame is on Jacob. It's his fault."

Bella nodded. "Can we stay here till it gets dark?"

"Sure," Edward answered giving her a kiss on the forehead. "But I need to call home and let them know you're safe."

Bella nodded. After a quick phone call Edward just rocked Bella side to side as he softly hummed to her. Bella felt, peaceful and relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a long time. It actually made her fall sleep. Which made Edward smile. He lifted her up and slowly made his way back home.

* * *

><p>When he got home all the guest had left.<p>

"How is she?" Renee asked.

"Better, she just really needed to get away. I'm just going to take her upstairs to bed."

Renee nodded and Edward went upstairs. He laid down in bed keeping Bella close in his arms, knowing if he just laid her down by herself she'd wake up upset. He kissed her head and leaned his head back closing his eyes. He couldn't sleep but it always relaxed him to just lay like that.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella stirred but didn't open her eyes. She smiled when she felt Edward placing gentle kisses on her face.<p>

"I know you're awake." He whispered to her. "Are you going to open those beautiful eyes for me?"

She felt him press two gentle kisses to each of her close eye lids. She giggled and opened her eyes.

"Morning, Beautiful."

Morning." She greeted.

"Sleep ok?"

She nodded. "No, nightmares."

"That's always good."

"Can we just spend the morning in bed cuddling?"

"Of course."

Bella smiled and cuddled closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Edward, do you have any memories of you and your dad…your real dad?"

"Not many, I can only remember the few minutes before my change. Everything else is kind of a blur. Why?"

"Just curious."

"If you want to talk about Charlie we can."

She shook her head. "I was just asking."

"There is no harm in talking about about him."

"It won't bring him back."

"Neither will avoiding, talking about him isn't the worst thing you can do. It might make you feel better."

"No, it's too soon. It's too soon to talk about him."

"Ok, then we don't have to, but you know you can tell me anything at any time and I'll be there to listen."

She nodded. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her head and she cuddled into him. He gently traced his fingers up and down her back. He moved closer to her sides and she giggled, burring her face into his chest to muffle her giggles. He chuckled but continued. She giggled more.

"Stop!"

"Nope."

She giggled harder when his fingers got to her stomach.

"Edward, stop tickling."

"I don't think so."

He moved his hand under her shirt making her scream in laughter as his ice cold hands came in contact with her warm skin.

"Stop!" she choked out in laughter. `

Edward stopped. "Say the magic words."

"Edward Cullen is the hottest and sexiest 109 year old I ever met."

"Thank you," Edward chuckled.

"Thank you for always making me feel better." Bella said.

"Anytime, my Lovely."

They shared a gentle kiss on the lips. Phil walked in.

"Time to go." He said.

"Go? Go where/?" Bella asked.

"Home, of course, we can't stay here forever. Your mother and I will be moving into your old house so you can stay in Forks."

"But, I want to stay here. I'm not ready to go home."

"Well, ready or not, cause the time has come."

"Can Edward come with us?"

"His family has their own plans. I'll give you a minute to pack your things and say your goodbyes. Meet your mother and I downstairs."

Phil left and Bella sighed. "I'm not ready to go home, Edward. I'm not ready to see Charlie's stuff and his room…all the memories."

"It will be ok. I'll come through your window once I've done hunting but honestly Bella, I need to hunt."

Bella nodded. "I understand, Just promise to come see me after."

"Of course, if you want just wait in your room. We can go see Charlie's room together."

"I'd like that."

They shared a kiss and packed up Bella's things.

* * *

><p>When they got home, Bella walked in and the second she did she felt like she just stepped onto the moon without a space suit. All the air had been sucked out of her. All the memoires were overpowering her, everything she looked out set her reeling into a flashback of her father and she couldn't handle it.<p>

"So, Bella how about a tour?" Phil asked.

"It's all right, Phil, I can give you a tour." Renee said.

"No, no, I want the grand tour from Bella."

"No, I can't!" Bella whimpered.

She ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She slammed the door and panted trying to catch her breath.

She slid down against the door and just calmed herself down. She could hear her mother coming up the stairs and showing off each room. Finally they reached Charles's room.

"This is the biggest room in the house isn't it?" she heard Phil ask.

"Yeah, it is why?" Renee answered.

"Well, what do you say about selling all this junk and turning this room into an office, and we're taking the guest room."

"WHAT!" Bella screamed.

She yanked opened her door and went into the hall.

"One, this stuff isn't junk! It belonged to my father and you can't just sell it!"

"Honey, we understand you want to keep some of your father's stuff and that's fine, but we can't keep everything your father ever owned. We need to get rid of his things, or at least package them up and put them into storage."

"Why?"

"Because, otherwise it's going to sit here and collect dust. Phil and I need this room, so we need his stuff out. Now Phil and I will give you today and tomorrow you can come in here and take whatever you want. After that Phil and I are going to be cleaning it out and getting rid of it."

Bella just shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She couldn't go through her fathers stuff. It was too soon she needed more time.

She ran back into her room and dropped down to her knees. She broke down and just cried, cried and cried. Cold arms wrapped around her and she knew who it was.

"EDWARD!"

"Shhh, I'm here, Lovely, I'm here shhh." He soothed.

He rubbed her back and just rocked her, humming to her, hoping to calm her down. He was so grateful to have a sister who could see the future. That way he could always be there for Bella when she needed him the most.

* * *

><p>Finally Bella calmed down. She sniffed and looked up at Edward. "Are you all right?" he asked her.<p>

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you leave your hunt."

He chuckled. "Funny enough, once you're experienced enough, and you can take down a full grown bear, you don't need to hunt a lot. Two giant bears and I'm stuffed."

Bella giggled at the thought of Edward standing up against two bears. "You're a brave boy"

"I'm not a boy I'm a man." He said, he puffed out his cheeks and made himself look buffer than normal.

She giggled once more and poked him in the stomach.

"Hey!" he laughed He poked her back.

"Hey!" she laughed poking him again.

They started poking each other in the stomachs both of them laughing. Until Edward gained the upper hand and started to tickle her stomach making her fall onto her back and start laughing harder and squirm around on the floor.

"Stop!" she choked out.

"Oh no, " he laughed. "You started this one missy, now I'm going to end it."

"Edward…I can't breathe." She squeaked out. "Stop, please!"

He chuckled but stopped.

"Remember this the next time you want to start a tickle fight with a vampire." He teased.

She giggled. "I will."

The door opened and Phil and Renee walked in. "Bella, there is something we would like to speak to you about."

"OK…" she said slowly. She and Edward stood up.

"Honey, now that Charlie is gone, and he can't really be your father anymore, well Phil and I were thinking maybe…it would really help your bond and so maybe…just maybe…Phil could adopt you and become your legal father."

Bella turned three shades whiter. Her father hadn't been dead a week and her mother was already pushing a new one on her. How could her mother do something like this to her so soon? Why would she do this? Didn't she know how much this would hurt her? Did she even care about her anymore, or did her love for Phil blind her of that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will happen now? Will Renee and Phil continue with the adoption even though Bella doesn't want it? Does Renee even care about Bella's feelings? Leave your thoughts in a review. **


	5. Precaution or Warning

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Also this story is technically an AU because it's doesn't follow the movies so in this story Bella is only seventeen. She hasn't turned eighteen yet. Just wanted to point that out. Please enjoy this next chapter: **

* * *

><p>"Honey, now that Charlie is gone, and he can't really be your father anymore, well Phil and I were thinking maybe…it would really help your bond and so maybe…just maybe…Phil could adopt you and become your legal father."<p>

Bella turned three shades whiter. Her father hadn't been dead a week and her mother was already pushing a new one on her. How could her mother do something like this to her so soon? Why would she do this? Didn't she know how much this would hurt her? Did she even care about her anymore, or did her love for Phil blind her of that?

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I want to adopt you." Phil said.

"UH…I…I don't understand."

"Phil will become your legal father. Of course he'd never replace your real father but at least if something happens to me you'll be taken care of."

"I…I…"

Bella was speechless. Sure she liked Phil, he was an all right type of guy but to become her step-father so suddenly…everything was just happening too fast.

"With all due respect, Bella only just said her final goodbyes yesterday. I think it's too soon to be pushing another father onto her." Edward said rubbing Bella's back.

She had gone white and her heart was beating faster than normal.

"I'm not just a stranger, I've always been like her father since I've started to date her mother. Now it would just be legal." Phil said.

"It's still very soon. Bella still needs time to grieve and needs to get back onto her feet before she can allow another father figure into her life."

"This doesn't concern you, Edward. It's Bella's choice."

"If it concerns Bella, it concerns me, and I'm just being her voice because she is too speechless to speak for herself."

"No, you're being possessive, and refusing to let any other man near your girlfriend."

"STOP!" Bella screamed no longer able to take it. "Everything Edward just told you is true! It's what I was thinking but I didn't know how to put it into words. Look, I just lost my dad, and I'm not ready to accept a new man into my life yet. I'm sorry but I'm not ok with this."

"Honey, do it for me. If something happens to me I want to know you're going to be taken care of."

"By that time I'll be eighteen. I'll be able to take care of myself and if all else fails the Cullen's are always there for me."

"Look, I know you don't want to think about anything happening to me but you never know."

"Do you know something I don't? Are you sick or something?"

"No, Honey, I just…I always want to be prepared. Please."

"I'm not ready."

"Why are you begging? She has no say, she is still seventeen. We have rights to do whatever we want." Phil said.

"Then why bother asking Bella?" Edward asked.

"I won't do this if Bella isn't happy with it." Renee said.

"Well, I'm not happy with it."

"Ok, then it won't happen."

"And if something happens to you Bella will be left to a foster family?" Phil asked.

"If something happens to Bella, my family and I would be more than happy to take care of her." Edward said.

"You father has enough teenagers running around. The last thing he needs is more."

"My parents love Bella like their own. She would feel very comfortable and welcomed there."

"Edward, is right." Bella nodded.

"Re, Re, listen to me. If you die, there is no will saying who Bella gets to live with. Carlisle will have a lot of trouble getting custody of Bella. Do you want to put her through that?"

"What if you die at the same time?" Edward asked.

He was having these very strong urges to kill this man with his bare hands but he had to control himself.

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a very hard man to kill. I don't go down easily."

"Look, Bella isn't ok with this. The right thing to do is wait till she is ready."

"Mom, please. I can't handle this right now."

"But, if I die…" Renee started.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! NO ONE I LOVE IS GOING TO DIE! NOT AGAIN!" Bella screamed. "STOP TALKING ABOUT DEATH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Bella ran out of her room and out of the front door. Edward glared at Phil, then looked to Renee. "You better seriously think about what you're doing. If you do this, you very well may lose Bella forever."

With that Edward took off running after Bella.

"You're not going to listen to him…are you?" Phil asked.

"Well I…I don't want to upset her. If she isn't ready."

"You're in charge, not her."

"Phil, she is still my daughter. If she isn't ok with it I'm not going to force it."

Suddenly Phil grabbed her by the neck and rammed her into the wall pinning her there.

"Now you listen and you listen good, I'm going to adopt Bella, I don't care if she is happy about it or not. You will do as I say or I'm going to kill you, then I will kill Bella."

"Can't….breathe…" Renee gasped.

Phil let her go and Renee choked on her much needed air. "When did you get so strong?" she asked.

"Do it, or I will kill you."

"Phil, what's gotten into you?"

"DO AS I SAY!" Phil yelled.

Renee gasped. "Ok, you need to go take a walk or something, cool down."

Renee went to walk away when Phil grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, then grabbed her by the hair and bit into her neck. Renee screamed.

* * *

><p>Bella was running as tears streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't watching where she was running and crashed into someone. Warm arms caught her before she hit the ground.<p>

"Bella, are you all right?" the voice asked.

It was Jake.

Bella pulled away. "Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. You're crying what's wrong? What did that useless blood sucker do to you?"

"It wasn't Edward."

"That who was it?"

Bella sighed. He wasn't going to let this go. "Phil, he wants to adopt me."

"And?"

"I'm not ready for that. My dad's funeral was yesterday, not that you would remember."

"I told you I was busy, plus who cares, Phil is reaching out to you, don't be rude and pull away."

"I'm not saying we can't be friends but I'm not ready to allow him to be my dad. I need to get through losing my real one."

"He's gone Bella, he isn't coming back, what's there to get through?"

"EVERYTHING!" Bella screamed.

She went to take off running but Jake grabbed her arm.

"Listen Bella, and listen good, you better let Phil adopt you or you're going to be very sorry."

Bella looked at him in shock. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm just saying, think of it this way, if your mom dies, he will be there to protect you from foster care."

"MY MOM ISN'T GOING TO DIE! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT! SHE ISN'T GOING TO DIE!"

"You don't know that Bella, you didn't know Charlie was going to die until it actually happen. You mom could fall down the stairs or get hit by a car, anything could happen at any time and your mother will be dead. Then what happens to you?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP JAKE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! MY MOTHER ISN'T GOING TO DIE SO JUST SHUT UP!"

"HEY!"

Edward finally caught up to Bella

"What's going on? What are you doing to her?" Edward asked.

"I'm not doing anything to her."

Edward looked to Bella. "What did he say to you?

Bella just shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder. Edward wrapped his arms around her. "What did you say to her?"

"I was just trying to help her decide to let Phil adopt her. It's better and safer for everyone. Bella knows that."

"You're not even supposed to be on this side of the land Jacob. Now get lost before I kill you." Edward growled.

"Think about what I said Bella, it's better for everyone…including your mother…don't say I didn't warn you."

Bella whimpered and clung tighter to Edward.

"GO!" Edward yelled.

Jacob ran off. Edward kissed Bella on the head. "What did he say to you?"

Bella just shook her head.

"Come on, I know what you need." Edward cooed.

He lifted Bella up and took off running.

* * *

><p>It took them less than a minute to arrived at the meadow. Edward sat down and let Bella rest in between his legs.<p>

"Come on, Lovely, tell me what he said to you?"

"I think…I think he threatened my mother's life."

"You think?"

Bella shrugged.

"Baby, tell me. What did he tell you?"

Bella's eyes filled with tears as she finally broke and told him everything.

"Why does everyone believe my mom is going to die? Do they all know something I don't? Edward, please, if you know something you have to tell me." She begged.

"Bella, I honestly, have no idea. Plus, I'm sure no one believes your mom is going to die. It's just a precaution. No one expected Charlie to die, so your mom and everyone just wants to be sure you'll be taken care of in case she suddenly dies too. No one believes she is actually going to die."

"Carlisle will take me in. I don't need Phil."

Edward chuckled. "Bella, you're seventeen, even if Phil does adopt you, it's only for a year till you turn eighteen. Then it's over. But until then everyone just wants to be sure."

"Do you believe my mom is going to die?"

Edward sighed. "Alice, is always watching your family, I'm sure if she saw something she'd tell you."

"Can we go ask her? Please?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

Bella nodded. She gave him her best puppy dog face and he groaned.

"You kill me with that look."

She giggled. "I know."

"All right, let's get home."

Edward turned his back to her. "Hop on."

Bella got onto his back and he took off running. This was Bella's favorite way to travel.

* * *

><p>They reached home and went inside. Edward put Bella back down onto her feet.<p>

"Hello, Bella." Esme said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Esme. Is Alice home?" Bella asked.

"She's upstairs with Jasper. Is everything ok?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"If you were going to die, and you knew you were going to die…would you tell your children or Carlisle even?"

"Well, technically I am dead."

Bella chuckled. "No, I mean dead, dead."

"I honestly don't know Bella. It depends. If it was due to a sickness I'm sure Carlisle would know because he's be the one to figure it out."

"Would you tell your children?"

"I don't know, Bella. It's hard to say. I would say no at first but they would have to right to know so I would in the end tell them. Why are you so curious?"

"I just…I am."

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed.

Bella smiled and shared a hug with Alice. They pulled away and Jasper was standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Sorry," Bella muttered. "Should I go outside?"

"No, I'm starting to get used to it. Although it would help if you didn't shower for like a month."

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, we can go shopping for the surprise date, Edward has planned." Alice smirked.

"Surprise date?" Bella asked.

Edward groaned. "Alice!"

She giggled. "Sorry, what do you want to ask me?"

"Can you see my mom's future? Is she going to be ok?"

Alice was quiet for a minute. She closed her eyes and focused on trying to see into the future. After a minute she opened her eyes and smiled fakely. "She's going to be fine, although Phil may tickle her till she is breathless but that's it."

"Are you sure?"

Alice nodded.

"Thanks." Bella smiled.

"Bella, can you help me in the kitchen, I'm trying to make cookies and they aren't coming out right." Esme asked.

Bella smiled and nodded. She followed Esme into the kitchen. Edward went over to Alice.

"What did you see? I was reading your mind the whole time, I didn't see anything. You must have hidden your thoughts from me!"

"No, Edward, I wasn't hiding anything from you. That's what I saw…nothing. Renee has no future…"

Edward gasped.

* * *

><p>Over at the court house, Renee and Phil went up to judge. Renee had a white bandage over her neck and her arm was in a cast.<p>

"I'd like for this man to adopt my daughter Bella Swan." Renee said.

The judge went into the back room to get a form.

"Now, remember, after this we're getting your will done. It's going to give all rights to Bella over to me. The money, the house, everything will belong to me when you die, got it?" Phil asked.

Renee nodded fearfully. "Yes, of course."

"Good girl."

The judge returned. "Fill out this form and sign it at the bottom."

Phil quickly signed out the form and signed his name.

"Congratulations you are now the proud parents of Bella Swan." The Judge said in a monotone voice.

"May I have a copy? Bella is going to be so excited when I show her." Phil smiled.

The Judge made a copy of the paper and handed it to him.

"Thank you have a great day."

"Now, let's get that will taken care of."

Phil and Renee walked out of the room and into a different room.

* * *

><p>Back at the Cullen's Edward was still in shock.<p>

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I have no idea. It's just gone."

"When does it happen?"

"Edward, I think it may have already happen."

"Alice what are you saying?" Edward asked. "I think Renee may be dead already."

"Who is dead?" Bella asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Alice is, for spoiling my surprise." Edward lied.

Bella looked at him confused. Before anyone else could speak Bella's phone rang.

She grabbed it. "Hello…oh hey mom…"

All the Cullen's sighed in relief.

"Right now…Do I have to…ok, ok I'm on my way….yes I'll be alone."

Bella sighed and hung up. "Mom and Phil want to talk to me about something important. They need me home."

"I'll walk you." Edward offered.

"No, it's ok. They said it had to be alone. I'll call you later."

Bella walked out the door and Edward sighed. "I have a really bad feeling."

"Me too." Alice nodded.

All the Cullen's just stood there. Something bad was about to happen they just had no idea what it was going to be. They could only hope Bella didn't lose her mother. She would never be able to handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN anyone want to take a guess at what Phil is going to do to Renee and Bella? If you guess right I'll tell you. Also I know adoptions don't happen that fast but for the sake of the story it happen really fast. Also as you can tell this will have MAJOR Jacob bashing. If you're a Jacob fan don't read this story. Anyway leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	6. Jacob vs Phil

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I saw Breaking Dawn yesterday and it was AMAZING! Go see it if you haven't yet. I won't give away any spoilers but I will say the Honeymoon scenes were the BEST! Ok, so I know I posted this chapter already but I couldn't continue with my story the way it is. So I'm going back and changing up Jacob's character. I can't hate him anymore after seeing what happen in the movie. So this chapter does have a few changes to Jacob's character. Anyway on with the story: **

* * *

><p>All the Cullen's just stood there. Something bad was about to happen they just had no idea what it was going to be. They could only hope Bella didn't lose her mother. She would never be able to handle it.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella arrived home, "Mom, Mom I'm home." She called. She gasped when her mom walked in.<p>

"Mom, what happen to your neck and your arm?"

"Nothing, just had a small fall I'm fine. I have something to tell you."

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Phil and I have come to an agreement and we've both decided it would be best for you if Phil adopted you so we went today and got the papers. It's official, Phil is your new father. We're going to be one big happy family."

Phil came out of the room with a huge smile on his face, was he always that white?

"Come to Daddy, Princess."

Bella shook her head. "You're not my daddy. I will not call you daddy. You may be on paper but in my heart you will never be my father."

Bella turned to go up to her room.

"Bella, come back down here. We're going to have a nice family dinner." Renee said.

Bella sighed. She turned and they all went into the kitchen. Phil served her a plate and one to her mother. Phil didn't have one.

"You're not eating." Bella asked.

"I had a big lunch."

First she notices, how white he is and now, he isn't eating, something wasn't right. Was he ice cold too?

"You know…I've been thinking and you're right mom." Bella lied smoothly. She reached over and touched Phil's hand it was freezing. She gasped and pulled away. "You're freezing."

"Sorry, my hands get like that sometimes what were you saying?"

"UH…nothing it's not important. Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

She got up and went up to her room, calling Edward was too risky, Phil would hear. She grabbed her cell phone and sent him a text message.

_Phil is pure white, his hands are ice cold, and he isn't eating anything. My mom has a bandage on her neck. I'm freaking out!_

She paced back and forth in her room waiting for him to answer back. Why wasn't he here? Alice should have seen this by now…right?

"Waiting for Cullen?" a voice asked.

Bella jumped startled. "Jacob, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure those little blood suckers don't ruin everything."

"What are you talking about?"

Jacob held up Edward's cell phone.

"How did you get that?"

"I have my ways."

"Ok….why did you take it?"

"Because, Phil and I have a plan, we didn't want that stupid Alice to ruin it."

"Wait, you and Phil are working together?"

"Yes, he and I both want the same thing and he had a way to help me get that."

"Which is what?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly she heard her mother scream.

"NO! PHIL! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE PHIL STOP STOP!"

Bella ran into the living room. What she saw shocked her. It sent her mind into overdrive. Phil had her mother pinned to the couch with hands above her head. Bella was so upset she failed to hear the laughter coming from Renee. You see Phil wasn't hurting her in any way they were just having your normal tickle fight. Bella ran and started to pound on Phil's back getting him to let go of her mother.

A shooting pain shot through her hand but she didn't care.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"Isabella Swan what is the matter with you?" Renee asked shocked.

"Mom, he was hurting you. I heard you screaming I had to stop him."

"Bella he was tickling me."

"Tickling you?"

"Yes Bella tickling you know when he touches you and makes you laugh." Renee said.

"Here Bella I'll show you just what I was doing to your mother."

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She kicked Phil in between the knees, a sharp pain went through her foot and she dropped to her knees.

"Bella!" Renee cried out.

She ran over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, mom, you have to stop, he's bad, please you have to listen to me, Phil is dangerous we have to make him leave."

"Honey…how did you know?"

"What?"

"Phil been attacking me all day, how did you know he's bad?"

"I just do, mom we need to leave, we can go to the Cullen's they will help us."

"You're not going anywhere." Phil said. "You need to be careful what you say Bella, I can hear your every word, even when you whisper."

"How is that possible?" Renee asked.

"Would you like to tell her, Bella, or should I?" Phil asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm a vampire."

Renee laughed. "Seriously, what do you want to tell me?"

"It's true. Just look at your neck."

"Wait, you bit her?" Bella asked.

"Of course I did, when she woke up she didn't remember anything."

"You told me I burnt myself while doing my hair." Renee said.

"I lied."

"So…so you're a vampire…What do you want?"

"I want your money."

"What?" Bella and her mother asked at the same time.

Phil sighed. Women were so dumb sometimes. "When your husband…" He coughed. "When your ex husband died you received a lot of money right?"

Reenee nodded. "To help with the funeral and pay for the house and things. It was his life insurance."

Phil nodded. "Yup."

"What do you want with me? I don't understand."

"Think about it…"

"I'm not sure how I would fit into that."

"Gosh woman you are so stupid." Phil sighed and covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "When Charlie died you received his money. You claimed me as your benefactor so when you die I will receive all of your money AND Charlie's money. I'll be so filthy rich."

"Where does Bella fit into all this?" Renee asked.

"Oh, that where I come in." Jake said walking into the room.

"Yes, you see, I didn't care much about Bella. I was going to ship her off to a foster home or a boarding school, I really didn't care. Then I noticed this sad depressed young man here and he told me how much he loved Bella and how hurt he was that Bella didn't love him back."

"Jake, I never wanted to hurt you. You know that, why would you agree to this?" Bella asked.

"It's to protect you Bella, from those blood suckers. We both know at the end of the day Edward is jumping for joy you want to be like him. He's acts like his hates it but it's all for show. He can't wait to suck you dry."

"What? That isn't true, Edward hates the idea of me becoming a vampire. I'm the one who wants it so badly."

"Oh did I forget to mention Edward is a vampire too. All the Cullen's are vampires." Phil said.

Renee gasped. She looked to Bella. "Tell me he is lying, Edward isn't a vampire…is he?"

"I'm sorry, they asked me to keep it a secret I had no choice."

Renee looked to Jake, "Are you a vampire too?"

"No, I'm a werewolf."

"Oh, of course, why am I not surprised." Renee said with an eye roll.

"So, wait, if you're doing all this for money are you…you're not…did you?"

"Are you asking if I killed your father the answer is yes, Charlie had more money, once Renee got that money I'd have his money and your mothers money so I needed him to be dead. I really didn't have a choice."

Bella stood up ignoring the pain that shot through her foot. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD NO CHOICE! YOU SHOT MY FATHER IN COLD BLOOD!"

"Wait, I didn't know that. You told me Charlie died trying to protect my father." Jacob growled.

"He did, I was going to try and drink from your father, he tried to shoot me but because I was bullet proof it didn't work. So took the gun from him and shot him."

"Wait, you hurting my father was never part of our deal!"

"Your father is fine, no harm done."

"You killed Charlie, he was my father's best friend, he's driving himself insane with guilt because of you."

"He'll get over it."

"NO HE WON'T!" Jacob screamed."I NEVER WOULD HAVE AGREED TO THIS STUPID PLAN IF I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED CHARLIE! You were supposed to get Bella and convince her to break up with Edward and pick me that's it! You were never supposed to hurt anyone! You were never supposed to kill Charlie!"

"So I left out a few details. But now you get Bella and I'll have my money."

"You will not touch them."

Jacob growled and leaped to stand in front of Bella and Renee. He was in wolf form. Suddenly Bella felt a lot safer.

"You can't beat me. I'm not scared of you." To the girls Jacob just growled. They couldn't understand him.

"What did he say?" Renee asked.

"Not a clue." Bella sighed.

Where were Edward's mind reading skills when you needed it?

"You betray me, I'll kill you." Phil warned.

Jacob just continued to growl, he bared his teeth barking and growling dangerously. Although Bella wasn't scared anymore.

"Let's end this wolf."

Phil and Jacob started to fight. Everything was going by so fast Bella couldn't tell what happen. Suddenly Jacob let out a yelp of pain and fell to ground transforming back to a human. "Jacob!" Bella yelled.

She ran...well limped over to Jacob.

"Hang in there, we will get Carlisle and he'll help you."

"Not if I kill you first." Phil growled.

"That's not going to happen." Renee stood up and went over to the phone.

"Calling the police won't do any good." Phil said.

"I'm not calling the police."

"Then who are you calling?"

"The only people I know who will help me deal with you."

Before Renee could blink Phil was at her side. "That is not a smart idea."

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back.

"MOM! NO!" Bella screamed.

She went to run but her foot, not being able to bare the pain, gave out from under her and she dropped to her knees right next to Jacob. Bella gulped. This was going to end badly….all that was heard after that was tons and tons of screaming.

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Carlisle sighed as he finally signed out. He loved his job but it was days like these he wished there wasn't so much paper work involved. He had spent most of the day doing paper work. He was just about to go home when a nurse stopped him.<p>

"Dr. Cullen, please we need you. A young girl was just brought in and she's asking desperately for you. She will not calm down until she sees you."

"Can't it wait till morning? I need to get home to my family." Carlisle sighed.

"Please, she refuses to let us help her and we can't figure out what's wrong with her and it's just a mess please."

"What happen?"

"All we know is her neighbor heard screaming so she called the police, when they got there the young girl was laying next to her mother and they were bleeding from the neck and passed out."

"Wait, from the neck?"

"Yes, they have these strange markings like…bite marks."

"Bite marks?"

"Yes, it's very strange. Ms. Swan is so weak but she is using her every ounce of strength to fight us."

"Wait, what did you just sat the girls name was?"

"Ms. Swan, full name Isabella Swan."

Carlisle turned whiter…if that was possible.

"OK, I will help you. Take me to her right away."

Carlisle quickly followed the nurse.

* * *

><p>They finally reached a room and Carlisle was shocked at what he saw. Five other nurses were in there trying to calm down Bella. She was hysterical, she was crying hard she was gasping for air, she was shaking uncontrollably, and she was fighting every doctor to get near her.<p>

"Everyone stop!" He ordered.

All the doctors stopped and turned to look at him.

"Leave me alone with her."

Without question all the nurses and doctors left the room. Carlisle rushed to Bella and pulled her into his arms.

"All right, shhh you're safe, Bella. Everything is ok. Shhh I'm right here. Just rest shhh." Carlisle soothed.

He grabbed his stethoscope from around his neck and put it in his ears. He pressed the small piece to Bella's back as he continued to soothe her.

"Shhh, it's ok, shhh that's a good girl, just calm down. Everything is ok. You're safe, shhh no one is going to hurt you shhh."

Bella slowly started to calm down.

"Ok, ok, shhh, good girl, just take some deep breaths, shhh I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you shhh."

"Ed…Ward" Bella choked out through her cries.

"I'll call him as soon as I get you calmed down. I can't leave you this upset, it isn't healthy."

Bella started calming down faster. Carlisle chuckled. "I should have used that sooner."

* * *

><p>Finally Bella had calmed down to just sniffles. Carlisle knew it would take Edward to calm her down the rest of the way. Carlisle also knew it was best not to leave Bella alone right now. He grabbed his cell phone and called the home.<p>

"Hey, Esme, look, I need you to get Edward and get to the hospital. Bella was just brought in and is asking for him….I don't know what happen. Just get here as fast as you can."

With that he hung up.

"They're on their way, they will be here really soon."

"Es…me." Bella choked out again.

"She's coming too. Just hang in there. Do you think you can tell me what happen?"

"Mom…my."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, you're mother isn't here. Do you remember what happen?"

Bella nodded. "Mom…my i-is de-dead."

"I'm so sorry Bella."

Bella started to cry again.

"Oh, baby. Come here."

Carlisle pulled her back into a hug as she cried into his chest. There was a knock at the door and for some reason that caused Bella to get more upset and she cried harder.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked, he forced himself to push Bella back for a minute, if anyone who knew close he was to Bella they'd take him off the case in an instant.

"You're wife and son are here." The nurse said peeking her head in.

"Send them back right away." Carlisle said.

The nurse nodded and walked out.

"Did you hear that, Edward is here. He is on his way to the room." Carlisle tried to coo gently.

Bella just continued to cry as she started to gasp for air.

The door burst open and Edward was at Bella's side in an instant.

He hugged her close and rubbed her back. He started to hum softly and Bella started to calm down. Carlisle went over to Esme by the door.

"What happen?" Esme asked softly.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. I think Bella and her mother were attacked."

"What? By who? Is Renee ok?"

Carlisle sighed. "Renee is dead."

"Oh no, poor Bella." Esme gasped.

"I have no idea how or what happen but I think it was another vampire, both Bella and Renee have bite marks on their neck."

"That's awful."

"I know."

"How is Bella…I feel stupid asking that."

Carlisle chuckled. "She's ok now that she has Edward, but she was hysterical earlier."

Esme sighed. She and Carlisle went back over to the bed.

"How is she?"

"She's finally sleeping. I'm afraid if I put her down on the bed she'll wake up." Edward said as he continued to keep her close in his arms.

"She's have major back pain if you don't. Lay down with her."

Edward nodded and moved them both so Edward was lying in the bed and Bella was close in his arms sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"While she is sleeping I'm going to attach her to the machines and do what I can at checking out her injuries. It will be better than when she is awake." Carlisle said.

Every nodded and Carlisle got to work. Bella stayed sleeping the whole time. After a little while he was finished.

"A broken hand, a broken leg, deep long scratch across her arm and a bite mark on her neck. No wonder she is so weak, she lost a lot of blood."

"Will she be ok?" Edward asked.

"With a lot of rest she will be fine. Physically, the scars will heal and her bones will heal. Mentally, I don't know if Bella is ever going to get through this."

"What is this, Carlisle? What happen?" Edward asked.

"I wish I had all the answers but I don't. Hopefully Bella will tell us more in the morning. Until then there is nothing more we can do."

Edward sighed. "I'm not leaving her."

"I know, none of us are."

Carlisle and Esme took a seat on the couch and just cuddled. In the morning Bella was either going to talk and tell them what happen or shut everyone out completely and refuse to speak…they just hoped it was the first one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry all you Jacob fans but you have been warned. What do you think Bella will do in the morning? Will she shut down or will she open up and talk to the Cullen's Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	7. A Really Good Dream

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. Also just a side note in case you haven't noticed, I changed Jacob's character and he has a different role in the story. Please, if you haven't already, go back and read the previous chapter so you aren't confused. Enjoy this next chapter **

* * *

><p>The next morning Edward and Esme were just watching and waiting for Bella to wake up. Carlisle had gotten started his shift early.<p>

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Edward asked.

"She's a fighter, I'm sure she'll be fine. Carlisle said her injuries were minor." Esme said softly.

"I mean mentally. She just lost her father less than a week ago and now she lost her mother. How is anyone going to survive something like that?"

"She has us, hopefully that will be enough."

"Why didn't she call me? Why didn't Alice see this coming?"

"Honey, I'm sure if, Bella was able to, she'd call you. You know there are some things Alice can't see."

Edward sighed. "I promise to always protect her and this is what happens."

"Edward, you can't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault."

Edward just sighed and shook her head. "When I find the monster that is responsible for hurting her I swear they're going to pay."

Esme just smiled softly. "Let's wait and here what Bella has to say before you going on a killing spree all right?"

Edward looked to Bella. Her eye lids were fluttering and he knew she was close to waking up. He pressed a small kiss to her nose.

"Morning, my Love, can you open those beautiful eyes for me?"

Bella's eyes fluttered opened and then closed, and opened again as she adjusted to the light. "E-Ed-Edward." She whispered softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Wh-wh-where a-a-am I?" she asked weakly

"You're in the hospital, as for why I'm not really sure. No one does."

"Tri-tri-tripped u-u-up st-stairs." Bella muttered to herself.

Edward chuckled. "No, do you remember what happen last night?"

Suddenly all the memories returned. Bella squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Edward sighed. He didn't have to read her mind to know she was lying.

"Baby, it's ok if you do. You don't have to lie."

When Bella opened her eyes they were filled with unshed tears. "Wh-wh-where i-ism-m-m-m-m…"

"Baby, hey, shhh it's ok, just rest." Edward soothed.

"C-c-can't t-t-talk." Bella stuttered.

"You're still weak." Esme said gently. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Just then the door opened. Carlisle walked in.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?"

"She's having trouble speaking, Carlisle, when she tries to say something it comes out in sort of a stutter." Edward explained.

"Really? Hmmm, Bella, how much do you love Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Bella didn't answer. Carlisle smiled. "Should have known better than thinking I could trick you."

"I could always tickle her." Edward said.

"N-n-no d-d-don't ti-ti-tickle m-me." Bella said quickly..as fast as she could anyway.

Edward just smiled and kissed her head. "I promise, I won't tickle you."

"She's still weak, once she gets her strength back so will her speech." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Are you in pain?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head. "Wh-wh-wh-where i-i-i-i-i-is m-m-m-m-m-m-m…" Bella sighed as she failed at speaking again.

"She's really trying to ask something but she can't get it out." Edward said.

"I can see that, it sounds like the stuttering gets worse when she's talking about something that upsets her. She is asking about someone, that much I can gather, it's the who part I didn't get." Carlisle nodded.

"Who are you looking for?" Esme asked.

"M-m-m-m-m-m…" Bella stopped and tried again "m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m…" Bella stopped and started to pant a little, it was taking all her strength just to get out this one word. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m…" She stopped again. She threw her head back as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby, it's ok. Don't be sad." Edward cooed gently.

"Don't try and talk anymore, it's taking a lot out of you. I'm going to see if I can get a pad and pen, maybe that will help." Carlisle said.

He turned and left the room.

"How about this, we ask you questions and you can nod your head yes or no?" Esme asked,

Bella nodded.

"Ok, is the person you're looking for a female?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded.

"Ok, is she someone we all know?"

Bella nodded again.

"Is she in our family?"

Bella nodded.

"Alice?"

Bella shook her head.

"Rosalie?"

Bella shook her head.

Suddenly Edward figured it out. "Are you looking for your mother?" Edward asked.

She nodded. Esme sighed. "Bella, look, there is no easy way to say this…"

Bella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "D-d-dr-dre-dreams." She stuttered out.

Esme sighed and shook her head. "It wasn't a bad dream. I'm sorry, your mother is gone."

Bella started to cry again. She had to tell the Cullen's about Phil, maybe they could stop him.

"V-v-v-v-v-v…" she stuttered out. She tried again. "V-v-v-v-v-v…v-v-v-v-v-v…v-v-v-v-v-v…"

"Bella, Bella, stop, stop, you're only making yourself weaker. It's ok." Edward said.

She shook her head. "V-v-v-v-v-va-va-va-…." She started to pant. It was taking so much out of her but she had to tell then. "Va-va-va-va-va-va…"

"Bella, Honey, just wait, Carlisle will be back in a minute." Esme told her.

She shook her head. She couldn't wait. "Va-va-va-va-va-va-va-va-…." Getting frustrated she threw her head back and started to pound her fits on the bed. "Va-va-va-va-va-va-va…"

Carlisle walked in with a small pad and pen.

"Carlisle she is trying desperately to say something and I can't get her to stop." Edward said. "I think she's sending herself into an attack or something."

Carlisle quickly went over to Bella "Here, I know it's the not the same but you need to write down what you're trying to say. Please, honey, if we're going to help you, you need to write it down."

Bella grabbed the pen and paper and started to write. She only wrote three words but it was enough.

Phil is a vampire! 

"Bella, are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Yes, he is pale white, his skin is ice cold, and he didn't have any dinner! HE DRANK FROM MY MOTHER AND KILLED HER! 

"Why? What reason would he have to kill your mother?"

"He's a vampire, if he's a newborn it's possible he couldn't control himself." Edward said.

"Was he a newborn Bella?"

Bella shrugged. He seemed like he could control himself, I mean…he didn't kill me so that's a good thing…right?

"You're lucky to be alive, Bella, he drank from you to the point you passed out If he hadn't stopped when he did you would be dead right now. Plus with the amount of blood you lost from those scratches on your arm…"

Bella looked at her arm and sighed.

"Feel like telling us who did that to you? Was it Phil?"

Bella nodded and sighed

Before anyone could speak a nurse knocked on the door and peeked her head in.

"You have a visitor, may I send him back?"

Carlisle looked to Bella, she nodded. Who could it be? One of the other Cullen's most likely.

Carlisle looked back to the nurse. "Send him in."

The nurse nodded.

A few minutes Billy Black came rolling in. Bella gasped suddenly remembering Jacob.

"Bi-Bi-Bi-Billy, ho-how i-i-is Ja-Ja-Jake?"

"He's in rough shape, but that's why I'm here. He told me what happen. I was hoping we could work out a deal Dr. Cullen?" Billy asked.

"What kind?" Carlisle asked back.

"I'll tell you everything my son told me, save Bella the trouble, and you come help my son."

"I will help your son regardless of the information you have. But, it would be very helpful because of Bella's weak condition she having trouble speaking. So hearing what your son has to say would be helpful." Carlisle said.

"If it's ok, I'll explain on the way Jacob really needs your help."

Carlisle nodded. "Let's go."

They both quickly rushed out the door.

"So, Jacob was there, that would explain why Alice didn't see any of this." Esme said.

"H-h-he wa-wa-was jus-jus-just tr-tr-trying t-t-to pr-pr-protect u-u-us." Bella stuttered.

"He risked his life to try and save you and your mother?" Esme asked.

Bella nodded.

"Carlisle is going to help him. It's going to be fine." Esme smiled softly.

Bella just sighed and nodded hoping she was right.

"Get some sleep, you need your rest." Edward said softly stroking her hair.

"Will you wa-wake me wh-when Carlisle co-comes back?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course, we will."

Bella closed her eyes and smiled softly when Edward started to hum. She was out instantly.

* * *

><p>She woke a few hours later to soft kisses on her face. She giggled softly. "Tha-that tick-tickles."<p>

She heard Edward chuckled and smiled as she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bet-better."

"You're speech is sounding better too." Edward kissed her forehead. "Carlisle is back, you told me to wake you so I did."

"Than-thank yo-you."

Just then the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Ja-Jake?"

"He's is going to be fine, with lots of rest and time he'll be fine. The worst is over, I gave him some morphine but his body will burn it off. I have to go back and set up a drip but he will be fine. He asked about you."

"Wha-what di-did yo-you te-tell hi-him?"

"That you were weak but healing nicely. He seemed relieved by that. He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry for everything and that if you never want to see him again he'd understand."

"H-he sav-saved m-me."

"I told him once you both got better you could talk it over but for now you both must rest."

Bella nodded.

"He told me what happen, Bella, I want you to know how sorry I am. I promise you, everything will be ok."

"Ho-how Phi-Phil i-is a va-va-va-va-…"

"Easy, Love, easy, shhh it's ok. We understand, don't stress yourself out by trying to talk." Edward soothed.

"Phil openly admitted what he was?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded.

"With any luck the Volturi are on their way here right now."

"Why? Esme asked.

"You know the rules. The three words that must never be spoken by a vampire. If any vampires says those three words the Volturi are alerted and they come to take care of the vampire who spoke those words."

"Wha-wha-what wor-words?"

"Telling any human what we are. That's why we never actually told you who we were, you managed to figure it out and we didn't deny it but we never told you."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"So, because Phil openly admitted to what he was he is now in trouble with the Volturi, which is a place you don't want to be."

"The-then wha-wha-what hap-hape-happens t-t-to m-me?"

"We will take care of you Bella. Don't worry about that."

Bella nodded softly and yawned.

"Go back to sleep, your body is still recovering, you need all the rest you can get." Carlisle said.

Bella didn't argue. She closed her eyes and was out like a light in just seconds.

* * *

><p><em>Bella found herself back in her meadow. She was there with Edward, but she was also there with her mom and dad. <em>

"_Bella, we have great news." Renee said. _

"_What's that?" Bella asked. _

"_Your father and I are getting back together."_

"_That's great!" Bella smiled. She hugged her mother than her father. "I' m happy for you both that's great news." _

"_Congratulation, that's wonderful news." Edward said. _

"_Thanks, your advance really helped. Thank you so much, Edward." Charlie. _

"_You're welcome." Edward put his hand out. _

"_We're family now, we hug." _

_Bella smiled as her father and Edward hugged. _

"_Also, Bella, I have even better news for you." Renee said. _

"_What?"_

"_Well…in 9 months you're going to have a little baby brother or sister." _

_Bella's eyes went wide. "Mom, are you?"_

_Renee nodded. "Mom that's wonderful!" Bella squealed. _

_She hugged her mother tightly. _

"_Do you have any names in mind?"_

"_Actually, we were thinking of calling him Edward…if it's a boy of course." _

_Edward's eyes went wide. "Um…why after me?"_

_Bella giggled at how nervous he sounded. _

"_Because, you brought the light back into Bella's eyes, you made her smile again. You gave us our daughter back." Charlie said. "We will forever be grateful to you." _

_Edward smiled and nodded. "I love your daughter, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is always happy." _

"_I know, I trust you." Charlie nodded. _

"_Thank you, Sir." _

_Bella smiled, things were perfect….well no life was perfect but hers was pretty close to it. _

_Suddenly her mom and started to fade and their voices started to become distant. _

"_Mom? Dad? What's going on?" _

_She looked next to her, Edward was starting to fade too. "Edward? What's going on? Where is everyone going?" _

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I DO NOT OWN THIS NEXT SCENE, IT'S FROM THE BREAKING DAWN MOVIE WITH MY OWN TWIST ADDED TO IT I DO NOT OWN IT IN ANYWAY)**

Suddenly Bella opened her eyes and she was back in the hospital, it had all been just a dream. Tears slipped down her cheeks, none of what she had just seen was real and that was the problem.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice broke her from her thoughts. He softly stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Are you having a nightmare?" he asked softly.

"No…" she said softly. She looked up at him. She sniffed back more tears. "It was just a dream, a really good dream."

"Then, why are you crying?" he asked gently, as he wiped away her tears.

"Because…" she started as her voice cracked. "I wanted it to be real."

More tears slipped down her cheeks but Edward gently wiped them away. "Tell me, Love."

Bella sniffed once more trying to get the strength to say the next words. "They were alive." She choked out. "They were alive."

"Oh, Baby." Edward cooed.

"My mom was pregnant and she and my dad were getting back together. My dad loved you, you and him were like best friends. Everything in my life was perfect. Then I woke up and…it wasn't."

Edward sighed. "You're life will be perfect again, Bella. I promise you. I will do whatever I have to, to make sure you're happy again. Have you noticed your speech is back? That's a good sign. Thing are already starting to look up."

She just nodded and sighed. "Any news on Phil?"

"No, the Volturi are after him, Alice is watching Aro's thoughts so she knows once Phil is dead."

"Then what?"

"Carlisle, already has the paper he needs, once Phil is officially dead he will adopt you."

"Where is Carlisle, and Esme?"

"Esme, went to hunt. Carlisle is going to finish helping Jacob then he's going to hunt as well. I have specific instructions to keep you resting and in this bed."

Bella giggled. "I feel better, stronger."

"You look it and sound it."

"I love being able to speak again."

"I love hearing your voice again."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nope, I love you more."

"I'm older, I've been able to love longer. Therefore I love you more."

"I'm…I'm…." She groaned. "I can't beat that!" she whined.

He chuckled. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say I win."

"You cheated."

"I didn't, say it."

"No, because you didn't win. You cheated."

"Fine, I'll have to make you say it."

He smirked and Bella eye's went side.

"Edward no, no, no!" She squealed, of course he didn't listen. His hands went to her sides tickling her up and down as she burst into giggles squirming to get away.

"Now are you going to say it?"

"Yes, yes," she giggled.

He stopped tickling and smirked.

"You win, Edward."

"Thank you."

They both giggled and they leaned in to share a kiss. They pulled back and Bella sighed resting her head on the pillow.

"I meant what I said Bella, I promise I'm going to make sure you're life is good again."

"I know, I believe you."

Edward leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He would make sure Bella was happy again, even if it meant killing Phil himself. He would do whatever it took to make sure Bella was always happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I DO NOT OWN THAT NIGHTMARE SCENE! What's going to happen in the next chapter? Will Phil ever be caught? Will Carlisle be able to get custody of Bella? Will she and Jacob be friends again? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	8. The Talk at the Meadow

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain, who also helped me write this opening scene. **

* * *

><p>Phil was on his way to the hospital. He had to make sure Bella didn't tell his secret. The last thing he needed was those stupid Cullen's getting in the way of his flawless plan. He heard a noise behind him so he turned about to look, but nothing was there so he turned back around. Phil gasped as three dark hooded figures appeared in front of him. "Wha-"<p>

"Silence Vampire" Jane had some fun torturing Phil until Aro stopped her. "Do you know why we are here?"

Phil looked up at them in fear. "I don't even know who you are."

Aro threw his cloak around his shoulders revealing himself to Phill. "I am Aro and we are The Volturi. Surely you have heard of us."

Phil knew it was useless but he ran anyway.

Jane grinned. "I guess he does know who we are after all." She gave him a three second start before she used her powers to bring him down. "That is so much fun" she grinned as they walked up to Phil.

"You know the laws Phil. You openly told humans about yourself, what you are and what you can do."

"Wha-what about the Cullen's? They are vampires as well. They told that girl all about us."

Jane shook her head. "Sadly none of the Cullen's broke the law. She was able to find out for herself and the Cullen's are none of your concern."

"I'll never do it again. I promise. Give me a second chance."

"We don't give second chances." Jane said with a smirk.

With that being said Aro moved closer to him and with a swipe of his hand Phil was no more.

* * *

><p>Over at the hospital Bella was sleeping when she woke up with a gasp. Edward was by her side.<p>

"It's ok, it was just a nightmare." He soothed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where is who?"

"Phil, where is Phil?"

"He's not here its ok."

"No, tell me where is he! I have to know."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, calm down, calm down." Edward soothed. "I don't know where Phil is. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Edward, I just had this dream, but I don't know if it was real or not."

"What happen….incoming…."

Suddenly Alice burst through the door. "BELLA GUESS WHAT!" she squealed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"HE'S DEAD! THE VOLTURI KILLED HIM!"

"What? Who?"

"Phil! They killed Phil! He's gone for good."

"Oh….wonderful." Bella muttered.

"Why are you not jumping for joy? This is what we all wanted." Alice said.

"It doesn't change anything, Alice, my mom and dad are still dead, I'm an orphan. Why should I jump for joy?"

"Because at least you got justice for them."

"It doesn't matter, Alice, Phil is dead, that's great but it doesn't change anything. It's not going to bring them back."

"But Bella..."

"Alice, please just go home. I don't want to speak to anyone right now."

Alice sighed and left the room. Edward kissed her head and stroked her hair. He had no idea what to do or say, he couldn't bring back the dead. He sighed suddenly and said "Jacob is on his way in. If you don't want to talk to him I can have him leave."

Bella shook her head. "Actually, I'm a bit hungry can you go see if you can get me some food."

Edward sighed. He knew she was just trying to get him to leave the room. "I'll be back soon." He also knew she needed to talk with Jacob about what happen. Just as he walked out Jacob was wheeled in by a nurse. His arm was in a cast.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi." She answered.

Edward and the nurse left the room. There was an awkward silence between them.

"So um….how are you feeling?" Bella asked.

"I'm healing quickly. Carlisle is a real good doctor. What about you?"

"Same,"

"How is…"

"She's dead." Bella answered bitterly.

"Oh….I'm…

"DON'T….say sorry unless you really mean it."

"Look, you getting bitten, your mom dying, Bella, you have to believe me when I said that was never part of the plan. He was just supposed to get custody of you so he could tell you who you were allowed to date. He was supposed to forbid from seeing Edward and you were supposed to go to me."

"So you still wanted Charlie, my dad to die?"

"I didn't want him to die; I didn't want your mother to die, Bella I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted you."

"You knew Phil was a vampire and instead of telling me so I could protect my family were plotted against me and ruined my life."

"I had no idea Phil was going to kill your parents Bella, I swear. If I had, had any idea I never would have teamed up with him. Bella please believe me when I tell you I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did. You hurt me more than you know. Your father lived, my father saved your father's life and because of that my father is dead. If you had just told someone when you found out he was a vampire both my parents might be alive but instead you teamed up with him and now both my parents are dad."

Jacob just sighed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You almost got yourself killed trying to make things right. Because of that I'm going to give you a chance to make things right. I don't forgive you and I can't trust you but I'm going let you try to earn those two things."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. I'll leave you alone now."

Jacob turned and wheeled out of the room. Bella sighed. There was one thing that Jacob had to do in order for her to believe he was really truly sorry, she just hoped he knew what it was, and he did it.

* * *

><p>A little later Edward walked back inside. Carlisle was behind him.<p>

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asked her.

"A lot better, when can I go home?"

"With any luck within the next hour or so."

Bella smiled. Carlisle gave her a quick check up.

"How are the scratches on your arm?"

"They don't hurt as much anymore, now they're just kind of itchy."

Carlisle and Edward chuckled. "That means it's healing but it doesn't hurt?"

"No, nothing hurts anymore."

"Good, then I was right. I'll go get the release papers and you can go home."

Carlisle left the room and Bella looked to Edward. "Did you hear?" she asked.

"Yes, I was standing right here."

She giggled. "No, I mean, did you hear when I was with Jacob."

"Oh, no, I went far enough away that I couldn't hear. What happen?"

"I decided to give him a chance. He has to earn my forgiveness and he has to earn back my trust and friendship."

"That was smart."

Bella shrugged. "He almost died trying to protect my mom and I, the least I can do it allow him to try and make things right."

Edward nodded. "You have such a loving heart, Bella Swan."

They shared a deep kiss on the lips. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her.

She giggled. He laughed.

"What is so funny?' he asked continuing to kiss her neck between words. "Are you laughing at my kisses, huh? Are you, are you?"

"NO! Edward," she laughed harder. "You know that's my ticklish spot."

"Oh, so this spot tickles what about right here?" He gently laid her down onto her back and lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach. "Does this spot tickle?"

"Yes!" she laughed squirming around on the bed. "Stop!" Her stomach was her most ticklish spot and Edward knew that. She tried to push his head away but he took her hands and pinned them down to her sides.

"What about this spot?" he asked as he moved up to her ribs. Bella continued to laugh and squirm.

"Yes! Edward stop it!"

"Nope, I haven't gotten everywhere." He moved his lips and continued to place gently ticklish kisses to her sides. Bella just laughed and squirmed.

The more she laughed the harder her heart started to race which set off the monitors forcing Edward to stop. Carlisle came rushing in.

"What happen?" he asked going to check the monitors.

"Your son decided to tickle me." Bella answered as she caught her breath back and her rate slowed down.

"I wasn't tickling you; I was kissing you in your ticklish spots. There is a difference." He defended.

Carlisle chuckled. "All right, look, I know you're both happy that you're getting out of here. Bella but at least wait for celebrate till I un-hook her from all the machines."

Edward and Bella laughed. "Ok."

Carlisle shook his head and left the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make that happen." Edward said.

"It's ok. I was actually having fun."

Edward smiled and kissed her head. "We can do it again later."

Bella nodded. She sighed and rested her head on the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I just realized, when I go home, I'm not going 'home, home' I'll be going to your house."

"If you want, I can take you to your house."

Bella shook her head. "No one is going to be there."

Edward sighed and kissed her head. Then he got an idea.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

He said. He got up and left the room. Bella looked a little shocked.

* * *

><p>About an hour and half later Bella was able to leave the hospital. That's when Edward came back.<p>

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just doing something elsewhere."

"What kind of something?"

"Just, something for you."

"Edward, you know I hate surprises."

He shrugged. "Who said anything about surprises? Come on, hop on."

Bella sighed and climbed onto his back. Once he was sure nobody was around he took off running.

* * *

><p>He stopped and set Bella down. She smiled when she realized he had taken her to their meadow. But there was more too it. There was a picnic blanket set up with some food and drinks, even a few electric candles.<p>

"Edward this is beautiful." She said.

"I had some help; this is where I came after I left you. I wanted to set this up." He told her.

"It' perfect. Just what I needed."

They went over and sat down on the blanket. Bella ate as they laughed and talked. Once she finished eating they just cuddled in each other's arms, relaxing in the warm sun.

"Edward," Bella asked softly. "What…what's going to happen to my mother?"

"Whatever you want, did she ever discuss funeral plans with you? What she might want?" He kissed her temple knowing how hard this conversation was.

"She wanted to be buried next to her family, but that's all the way in Jacksonville."

"We can make that happen, if that's what she wants."

"It is what she wants, but it's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I want her to stay here in Forks so I can go visit her."

Edward sighed and kissed her head again.

"I know it's not what you want, baby girl, but it's what your mother wants. We need to respect her last wishes."

Bella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I never saw her a lot when she was alive and now I'm never going to see her again."

"Love, she will always be in your heart, and you'll always have the memories of her, and we can go to visit her whenever you want."

"It's not enough. I want her to be here with me. I want her to be alive."

Edward hugged her tighter. "I know baby, I know shhh, shhh."

Bella broke down and cried. Edward rocked her back and forth as she cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. He hated when she cried, what he hated worse was not being able to say or do anything to make it better.

* * *

><p>A little later she stopped crying and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.<p>

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

She shrugged. "I can't seem to stop crying."

"Baby, that's natural, you lost your mother and father and were physically attacked. You're allowed to cry. Not to mentioned betrayed by your best friend, Baby girl, you've been through so much in such a short amount of time. It would make every the strongest person cry."

"It just all hurts so much, Edward. It won't stop."

Edward hugged her even tighter. There was nothing he could say or do to make this better.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening when they got home, Bella had went right to bed, which gave Edward some time to talk with Carlisle.<p>

"Bella opened up to me a little bit today. She said her mother wanted to be buried next to her family in Jacksonville." Edward explained.

"I'm sure we can do that. I'll have to make some phone calls and see about getting the body transferred. But I'm sure we can make it work."

Edward nodded.

"Edward, how is she?" Esme asked.

"She's hurting and there is nothing I can do to help her."

"Being there for her is helping her, Edward. Showing her that she isn't alone is helping her. I know it doesn't seem like much but it's all any of us can do for her."

Edward sighed and nodded.

Suddenly a whimper caught his ears. He knew Bella was waking up. He rushed upstairs and into the bedroom. He was by her bedside and started to softly stroke her hair and hum softly to her. She settled back down and stayed sleeping. Edward sighed in relief. At least he could help her sleep, he had never felt more useless, or powerless in his entire life, and he hated every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok not the happiest of endings but this wasn't a happy chapter either. Next chapter is going to be the funeral so it won't be much better. But I promise there will be some fluff in between all the drama. Anyway, what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	9. The Difficult Week

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my Beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>A few days went by and Bella remained quiet and shut down. She only opened up to Edward when the others were out hunting, and when Edward was out hunting, Bella stayed locked in her bedroom until he came back. Carlisle and Esme worked on planning the funeral for her mother. Everyone was starting to worry.<p>

One afternoon something happen and Bella lost it completely. She and Edward were downstairs in the kitchen, just having some lunch. Carlisle came in carrying a box.

"Bella, this is some stuff I've collected from your house, just some things I thought you might like to keep, we're getting rid of everything else."

Bella just nodded softly and dug through the box as he set it down. There were some pictures and jewelry but what stood out the most was her father's vase that held his ashes. She picked it up from the box and held it close to her chest.

"Let's go take all this up to your room." Edward said softly to her.

She nodded. She kept the vase close to her and got down off the chair and slowly started to walk upstairs. Edward followed close behind her. The next moment everything seemed to slow down as everything in Bella's life suddenly came crashing down around her.

She missed a step as she climbed up the stairs. Edward caught her easily but the vase fell to the crashing to a million different pieces causing all of the ash to spill out all over the floor.

Bella froze as she looked at it, she never looked inside the vase or even thought about it since the funeral, now she realized all the ash all over the floor, that was all the remained of her father. Everyone little spec was some small piece of her father and now it was all over the place. Her heart rate picked up as she started to fill dizzy and light headed. She started to feel like she was being suffocated.

"No!" she cried out.

"Bella, it's ok, let's get you upstairs, Carlisle and Esme can fix it."

"No! No!"

She sunk down to her knees and started to try and gather it all up in her hands, when it just slipped through her fingers she started to cry harder. "No, no, no!"

Edward lifted her up and carried her upstairs. He went into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He just let Bella cry. He knew reality was finally setting in and she was just now realizing what it truly meant to be cremated but also just how it felt to lose both your parents. She cried and cried as Edward just held her and soothed her. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p>Finally she settled down and looked up at him. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Do you feel better?"<p>

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, I made a mess."

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle and Esme can handle it. You know Bella, my mom and dad were cremated too and I hated it."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I was so angry that they were nothing more than a pile of ash trapped inside of a small vase. I didn't care that it's what they wanted. I hated it."

Bella nodded. "That's how I feel."

"One day, Carlisle took me back home. Back to where I grew up, back to where my family and I lived together. He told me to set my parents free, speared the ashes around the house and set them free. Honestly, Lovely, I felt so much better after that. I was finally ok with having them cremated and every couple years I got back to that house and I visit with them."

Bella smiled softly.

"Do you think if we spread your dad's ashes you'd feel better?"

Bella nodded again. "I just feel like he's trapped in the vase and he's suffocating. My dad always had claustrophobia, ever since he was kid. It's why he liked fishing so much because there was so much open space around him. He never felt trapped or closed in anywhere. Now, he's trapped in a vase and he's suffocating."

"What do you say we go spread his ashes, tomorrow? We can take a boat out, go to his favorite fishing spot and speared the ashes. Let him be free?"

"I'd like that….a lot."

"Ok, it's a date."

"Is this the surprise date, Alice told me about?"

Edward chuckled. "No, but I decided not to do that anymore because you knew about it."

She pouted.

He chuckled. "I just have to wait for you to stop expecting it."

"And hope Alice doesn't tell me."

"That too."

Bella giggled.

"Someone sounds like they're feeling better." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked into the room.

"Edward always makes me feel better." Bella smiled.

"We gathered all the ash from the floor. We put it into a different vase because the other broke."

Bella nodded. "Edward and I are going out tomorrow and we're going to set my dad free."

"I think that's a great idea." Esme smiled. "Would you like us to join you?"

Bella shook her head. "I'd love that but we can't all fit on one boat, but thank you for offering. I'll need you all more when I get back."

"Then we will be here." Carlisle said. "Now, on a more….sadder note I've got some information on your mother's funeral."

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Ok…."

"We're able to transfer the body back to Florida. We can have the funeral within this coming week."

"But how?"

"Don't worry about how, Carlisle and I will handle everything."

"No, I mean how, Florida is hot, the sun is always shining, how can you blend it?"

Carlisle laughed. "Bella, we've been doing this for a long time. Don't worry so much. We know how to blend in."

She sighed. "Ok. I guess I'm just nervous."

"You have every right to be. Just remember we're all going to be right here with you."

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Bella."

Carlisle and Esme left the room. Bella sighed. "It's going to be a rough week."

"I'll be right by your side the entire time, helping you through it." Edward told her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too."

They shared a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>The next day, Edward and Bella were out bright and early; they wanted to get there before any other fishermen came to fish. They rented a boat and Edward rowed them out to Charlie's favorite finishing spot. He stopped and looked at Bella.<p>

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. She took the lid from the vase and handed it to Edward.

"I love you, Dad. I hope you're happier now. You're free."

She reached inside and grabbed a handful and tossed it onto the water. She felt like a huge weight was just lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at that feeling and continued to toss the ash all around the boat into the water.

Finally it was empty and Bella sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Bella smiled. "Better than I have in a long time, Edward. Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go back?"

She nodded. "I know my Dad is at peace now, I can be too."

Edward smiled and kissed her head. He rowed them both back to the shore.

* * *

><p>They got back home and Esme and Carlisle were waiting.<p>

"How was it?" Esme asked.

"Good, I actually feel a lot better." Bella smiled.

"Bella, it's ok. You don't have to hide from us. It's ok if you're hurting." Carlisle said.

Bella giggled. "Jasper, help me out here."

He laughed. "She's telling the truth. She's feels a lot better than she has in a very long time. Which I'm very happy for."

Bella giggled again. "Sorry, about that."

He just smiled. "Don't worry about."

"So…what happens now? When is the funeral for my mother?" Bella asked.

"This weekend. We will spend the weekend in Jacksonville and come home in time for you guys to go back to school. " Carlisle explained.

"Oh goodie." Emmet said.

Bella laughed. It felt good to laugh again. Edward smiled at the beautiful sound.

"Can anyone come?" Bella asked.

"Anyone you want to invite is welcome….although I'm sure you only have one person in mind."

Bella nodded. "I'm not going to force him to come, but if he wants to make things right between us he needs to come. I'll give him the information and if he shows up will be up to him. I'm going to the other side."

"Bella, please be careful, can't you just call him and we can meet by the river? He hurt you once I can't take the chance of him hurting you again?" Edward said.

Bella smiled. She nodded. A part of her was still scared of Jacob, that he'd hurt her again or betray her in some way.

"Ok, but I don't want to scare him so only Emmet is coming with me."

"Bella!" Edward started.

"Edward, he is the strongest, he will be able to protect me if Jacob tries something. I trust, Emmet. I'll be fine."

Edward sighed and looked to his brother. "If she comes home with so much as a tiny cut I will rip you apart."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let that wolf touch her."

"Maybe, I should go with you two. I can keep everything calm." Carlisle said.

Bella giggled. "I think that's a better idea."

She grabbed her cell phone and called Jacob. They agreed to meet by the river and Carlisle, Emmet, and Bella, left the house.

* * *

><p>They got to the river Jacob was already there.<p>

"Look, my mom wanted to be buried in Jacksonville with her family. SO all of us are flying out there tomorrow and we're going to spend the weekend there. The funeral is on Saturday at noon, at the Jacksonville funeral home. I'd really like you to be there but if you don't show up and skip it like you did with my dad's funeral…I'll understand."

"Bella, I don't feel right being there. I played a big part in her death."

"It's up to you Jacob. I won't be angry if you come. I want you to be there but if you don't want to that's your choice. I'll just assume that means our friendship means nothing to you and you don't care about me at all. It's up to you."

"Bella, you can't base our friendship on a funeral. I don't feel right being there. I am the reason your mother is dead. I may not have killed her but I'm the reason Phil was able to kill her. I just feel like I shouldn't be there. But I do care about you Bella, our friendship means the world to me. I hate to lose it because of some stupid disagreement."

"It shouldn't be a disagreement. You're supposed to be my best friend. I shouldn't have to invite you to my mother's funeral. You should come willingly because you know I'd need you. Some of my friends at school have already brought their plane tickets. If you were really my friend you coming to my mother's funeral wouldn't be a disagreement and you surely wouldn't think it was stupid. It shouldn't matter what happen in the past. If you were really my best friend you'd come and be there for me in my time of need."

With that Bella turned around and headed back to the Cullen's. Emmet glared at Jake and turned to follow Bella.

"You and I both know what the right choice is Jake. I just hope you do it." Carlisle said.

With that he turned and followed the others. Jake turned and ran back home.

* * *

><p>They got back home and Edward was waiting.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Fine." Bella lied.

"She's lying, she's a lot more hurt and upset then she was when she left." Jasper said.

"Jacob doesn't believe he should be at the funeral. Bella does, they had a bit of a disagreement and so Bella's feelings are a bit hurt." Carlisle explained.

"If Carlisle wasn't there I would have ripped his head off." Emmet growled.

"I should go pack. We're leaving tomorrow." Bella said softly and went upstairs.

Edward sighed and growled. "If that mutt causes her anymore pain I'm going to kill him."

"Get in line." Emmet said.

Everyone just looked to each other. None of them liked Jacob but they all knew it was important for him to be at the funeral. If he wasn't….Bella would never survive.

* * *

><p>The next day went by faster than Elena would have liked. It was the night before the funeral and Bella couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned all night. Every time she closed her eyes she relived her mother's death over and over again. Finally giving up she sighed and sat up against the head board. The bed wasn't all that comfortable either.<p>

"Bella, what is it, Lovely?" Edward asked from next to her.

"I can't sleep. This stupid bed isn't comfortable."

Edward chuckled. "You and I both know it isn't the bed's fault that you can't sleep."

She sighed. "Tomorrow….I can't. I just can't say goodbye to another person I love, Edward."

"It's not going to be easy, But, Baby you have so much love and support behind you. Even if Jake doesn't show up, you have me and my family, some of your friends from school, friends of your mother, even friends of your father."

"That doesn't make it any easier.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I wish I could do more for you. But it's going to be a lot worse if you don't get sleep."

"But I can't."

"Come here, lay on me." Edward soothed.

Bella sighed and lay on Edward. He rubbed her back and hummed softly to her. Bella quickly and easily fell asleep after that.

* * *

><p>The next day at the church everyone was with Bella out in the hall.<p>

"You ready to go in?" Edward asked

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Bella said.

They all walked into the room where the service was being held. Her mother's casket was in front of the room. Bella walked over to her mom's casket. She leaned on it putting her face on it and crying.

"Do you want to be alone?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "I want this day to be over with."

"It will be, Lovely, soon." Edward said.

Everyone sat down in their seats. Bella continued to look by the door, in hopes of seeing, Jacob.

* * *

><p>"Are we ready to begin?" the Pastor asked a few minutes later.<p>

"No, everyone isn't here yet." Bella said quickly.

"Baby, it's already fifteen minutes passed noon, if he hasn't shown up by now…."

"No, he has to come, he just has to come." Bella cried.

"Look, I don't want to rush you all but I have another service that starts as 2."

"Please, just another minute longer. He'll be here." Bella begged.

"Bella, just face it he stood you up again." Emmet said.

"Who stood Bella up?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked toward the voice and smiled. It was Jacob. "Sorry, I didn't want to be late I hit traffic."

Jacob went over and sat on the other side of Bella. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder. She gave him a one armed hug. "Thank you for coming." She whispered

"It's what best friends do."

Bella nodded. She looked back to the Pastor, "You can start now."

The Pastor nodded and started the funeral. The service was very nice. People got up and spoke. Bella wanted to but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She cried to whole time. Sometimes so hard she stopped breathing. Thankfully she had Jacob and Edward to always get her lungs working again. After the indoor service was over, everyone headed to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>At the cemetery the Pastor said a few words. Bella's body was so limb if it wasn't for Edward and Jacob holding her she would be on the floor. The only movement her body was making was her chest heaving trying to breathe through her hysterical cries.<p>

Just as they started to lower the casket Bella screamed out "NO WAIT STOP PLEASE!"

Everyone looked at her. "I can't say good-bye to her I can't and I won't" Bella said. She broke fee and ran to the edge of the grass clawing at it screaming on top of her lungs.

"NO! NO! NO! SHE HATES BEING ALONE! SHE HATES BEING ALONE! DON'T PUT HER DOWN THERE PLEASE DON'T PUT HER DOWN THERE PLEASE, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

Edward and Jacob went over and pulled her away, she struggled to break free. She knew deep down it was useless, it was a vampire and a werewolf, she'd never break free but she had to try and stop them.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Bella, calm down. It's ok." Jacob said.

"NO! NO! NO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" she screamed.

"Jacob let her go." Edward said.

Knowing better than to argue Jacob let her go. Edward turned her around and she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She moved her face and buried it in his shoulder. Edward went under her shirt and gently scratched her back softly humming into her ear. She started to slowly calm down. She went to look up but Edward put his hand up blocking her view so she didn't have to see the casket being lowered into the ground. After it was finally lowered everyone stood there for a moment of silence. All that could be heard was Bella's hysterical cries.

"I'm going to take her back to the hotel." Edward said softly to his family.

They all nodded and Edward took off. Jacob followed behind him. It had been a difficult day but Edward knew Jacob showing up made things just a little bit easier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN will Edward and Jacob be able to be aside their difference in order to help Bella heal, or will Bella lose another person she loves? Find out in the next chapter. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	10. Child Protective Services

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Big thanks to my beta Elena Rain. **

* * *

><p>They got back to the hotel and Edward set Bella down onto the bed. She curled up and lay down.<p>

"Any ideas?" Edward asked.

"If I had any you'd know." Jacob said. "Although, the more I think about it….when Bella and I were kids, she'd get upset by her parents fighting and so Charlie would send her to my house. Then she and a few of our other friends would all spend the night at my house."

"A sleep over?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we played, games, ate junk food, anything that took Bella's mind off her parents fighting."

"I guess that sounds like a good idea." Edward nodded.

"And if that didn't work well….."

Jacob trailed off knowing Edward would just read his mind. Edward chuckled. "Yeah, I've done that before. It's works well."

That caused Bella look up at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just ways to cheer you up." Jacob answered. "I was telling him all the ways I used to cheer you up when we were kids."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean it will work again."

Jacob shrugged "We can always try. I'm going to find the others you two stay here and get ready."

Jacob left the room and Edward looked at Bella.

"If you're not up for a sleepover we can skip it."

Bella shook her head. "No, let's do it. It's a rare moment when you and Jacob actually get along."

Edward laughed. "Ok, why don't you go into the bathroom and freshen up. I'll get some extra beds and stuff that we need."

Bella nodded and went into the bathroom. When she came out Jacob was back with the other Cullen's but they looked angry.

"Needless to say they won't listen to me. They want to hear it from you that there is going to be sleepover." Jacob said.

"Look, for Bella's sake we need to put aside our hate for Jacob and get along. Jacob said when he and Bella were younger and Bella would get upset by her parents fighting he have a sleepover and she'd feel better. I think it's a good idea so if not for me, then for Bella, she needs us." Edward said.

"I'd rather burn in a fire then have a sleep over with you." Rosalie said.

She turned and walked out of the room.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know I'm outnumbered here. I'm not going to do anything and risk you all killing me." Jacob said.

"I'm in; I'm not leaving you alone with Bella and Edward." Emmet said.

"Same for us." Alice said. "Plus we can give each other makeovers."

Bella groaned. Everyone laughed.

"Actually, it's up to Bella, what we do." Edward said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

"Actually, there is something I think you should all know."

Bella looked at Jacob and he nodded.

"I want to tell you guys what happen but I'll need some help."

"I'll fill in anything you can't." Jacob nodded.

Everyone gathered on the bed around Bella. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"It all started after I found out Phil had legally adopted me. He started to act really weird and I started to notice things about him that I didn't know before."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"How pale white he was, then he didn't eat anything at dinner, when I touched his hands they were ice cold. My mom had a bandage wrapped around her neck like she had been bitten. I ran upstairs to reach you but calling was too dangerous because Phil would hear so I sent you a text."

"Bella, I swear I never got any text message from you." Edward said.

"I know." Bella said softly.

"I stole your phone from you so Bella had no way to reach you." Jacob said.

"That's when I found out Jacob was involved." Bella continued.

"I told her my involvement in the plan and then we heard her mother screaming." Jacob told them.

"We both rushed down stairs and I started to hit Phil on the back."

"That's how you broke your hand?" Edward asked.

She nodded. "As it turns out, Phil was only tickling her. Then he tried to tickle me but I kicked him,"

"Breaking your foot?" Edward asked.

She nodded. "Once the truth came out Phil told my mom everything he revealed that he even…..he….."

"He's the one who tried to hurt my dad, which means he is the one who shot Charlie." Jacob said for her.

"That's when I realized what a huge mistake I had made. And I tried to protect Bella and her mom by transforming."

"He and Phil started to fight."

"I didn't last long, he crushed me and I fell to the ground."

"I went over to him, I thought that he was going to die." Bella said her voice starting to crack. "My mom went over to the phone, she was going to call Carlisle, she knew he'd be able to help but then….then…."

Bella shook her head as she softly started to cry.

"Phil drank from her mom until she collapsed to the floor dead." Jacob said. "Then he went after Bella. She tried to fight but he ended up scratching her, that's how she got the cuts on her arm, then once she was down he drank from her until she passed out. I must have blacked out after that too because I don't remember anything else after that." Jacob finished.

Edward hugged Bella closer to his side as she continued to cry. No one said anything; they just let Bella cry out all her grief and pain.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she stopped and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. "<p>

"Don't be, we're always here for you, Bella." Jacob said.

"Let's do something else." Bella said.

"Like what?"

Bella shrugged. Jacob smirked as he got an idea. Edward heard it and smirked.

"What are you two so smirky about?" Alice asked.

"Jacob just had an idea." Edward said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"How to make Bella feel better."

"How?" Bella asked.

"Think about it, back when we were kids what was the one way I could always get you to cheer up."

Bella's eyes went wide. She tried to pull away but Edward held her tighter. "No, no, no! Jacob, Edward don't you dare!" she squealed.

"Bella, this what we do, you should be happy, look us working together you are the one who wanted us to get along remember?"

She groaned. "Not like this."

Edward and Jacob laughed.

"Too bad." Edward laughed.

They both started to tickle her and she squealed bursting into giggles trying to fight them away.

"Stop it!" she giggled.

"Oh no, not until you're cheered up." Jacob told her.

The other Cullen's joined in and tickled her too. She screamed in laughter and tried to fight them off but there were too many tickling fingers. She wiggled and squirmed all over the bed in laughter trying to escape all the tickle monsters attacking all her ticklish spots driving her insane.

Suddenly the door opened and Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"Sounds like somebody is feeling better." Carlisle said.

"Car-Carlisle, Es-Esme he-help!" Bella choked out between giggles

They both just laughed.

"Just remember guys, she is still human. Her lungs don't work like yours do. She often needs to breathe." Carlisle answered.

"Got it!" Emmet said. "Want to help?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you." Carlisle smiled.

"I'll help." Esme smiled.

"No! Esme don't!" Bella squealed.

Esme went over and reached into the large pile of tickling hands and pulled Bella out safely. She panted.

"Thank….you….."

She smiled softly. "The boys used to always gang up and tickle me because I'm the slowest and weakest so they used to do the same thing to me. Carlisle of course helped them." Esme said.

Bella smiled. "I feel your pain."

They both laughed. Bella hugged Esme and suddenly she felt something, something she hadn't felt since her mother died, she felt warmth and comfort, the type of warmth and comfort only a mother could give. She snuggled closer to her and relaxed into her hold. They didn't need to tickle her to cheer her up; all she needed at that moment was some motherly comfort.

"Please don't let me go." She whispered so softly she wasn't even sure, with their super hear, if they heard her or not.

Esme smiled and kissed her head. "I've got you sweet heart. Mommy is right here, you're safe with me. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Esme just gently held Bella rocking her gently.

Carlisle smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. He always knew she'd make the best mother.

"Hey, we haven't team tickled Esme in a while." Emmet said.

"Don't." Edward said. "Just let Bella have her moment."

"But…."

"No, Emmet. Edward is right. Bella is content and comfortable right now. Don't take that away from her." Jasper said.

Carlisle nodded. "Bella needs this motherly attention right now, so just leave them alone."

Emmet pouted.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes Esme lifted Bella and laid her on the empty bed behind her. She tucked her and kissed her forehead. Bella had fallen asleep.<p>

Carlisle walked over to her and smiled. "Good job, Lovely."

She just smiled and they shared a hug.

"Now can we tickle Esme?" Emmet asked.

"No!" everyone said at once.

"Go tickle your girlfriend I'm sure she'd like it." Jacob said.

Emmet groaned. "Fine, but if I lose a finger it's on you."

He got off the bed and left the room.

"We should go back to our room too. Good night." Alice said.

She and Jasper got up and left.

"So much for a sleepover." Jacob chuckled.

Edward smiled. "It's ok; I think Bella is already cheered up."

Jacob nodded and said "I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you all tomorrow."

He got off the bed and left the room. Edward moved to the bed Bella was on and she instantly cuddled into his side. He smiled and just held her.

"Carlisle, why did you pay for everyone to have their own room if no one except Bella really sleeps?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm sure everyone has their own night time thing that they like to do instead of sleeping, so I figured with their own room they could still do it." Carlisle answered.

Edward just nodded.

Carlisle and Esme turned to leave the room but Esme turned back to look at Bella.

Edward and Carlisle chuckled. "Esme you can stay." Edward said.

"I just…If she wakes up and I'm not here…"

"It's ok, we will stay." Carlisle smiled.

They both got into the other bed and cuddled into each other's arms.

Everyone went back home that next day. They had agreed to allow Jacob to follow them back to the house, because they knew Bella wanted it.

* * *

><p>They just arrived at the front door when there was a voice behind them.<p>

"Excuse me…."

Everyone turned around. There was a man standing there dressed in a very nice suit with glasses and a clipboard in hand.

"Can I help you with something?" Carlisle asked nicely.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan; I was told I could find her here." The man said.

Jacob and Edward moved to stand in front of Bella blocking her from their view.

"What do you want with her?" Jacob asked.

_I want to take her for ice cream, is this guy stupid, can he not tell I'm from child protective services? _

Edward growled after reading the man's thoughts.

"My name is Mr. Anderson, I'm from child protective services. We're here for Isabella Swan, so we can put her in the system."

"What system?" Esme asked.

"Foster care."

Bella gasped and whimpered. She scrambled backwards and tripped on the steps falling onto her butt.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the man asked.

Bella shook her head. "NO!" she screamed.

Edward and Jacob went over to her side.

"You will not touch her." Edward growled.

"She needs to be put in the system so we can get into a proper family and a new school."

"Bella already has a family, it's us." Edward said.

"Well, I'm glad but she needs to be put in the system."

"Hold on, I remember the day Charlie Swan, Bella's father wrote his will. He said that my father Billy Back was the only person he trusted enough to care about Bella in case of his death." Jacob said.

"I'll need to see proof of that. Until you can get me that proof Bella you need to come with me right now."

"No! No please get away!" Bella cried.

"You're not taking Bella anywhere." Edward growled.

"Until she is 18, we have the right to take her into custody."

"Look, please excuse my son. He is Bella's boyfriend and he care very deeply for her, as do all of us. Bella is a very close member of our family. What do we have to do if we want to adopt Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'd have to do a background check on every member of your family."

Everyone looked at each other. That wasn't possible.

"Look, my father has the rights to Bella, it says so in Charlie's will. I was there when he wrote it!" Jacob said.

"Well I will need to see Charlie's will before anyone is given custody. Now I will give you all five minutes to say goodbye. Then I am taking Bella with me and you all can meet us at the station with the paperwork."

Everyone turned to look at Bella and she started to cry. "No, no, no."

She stood up and rushed to the front door. Of course the door was locked. She jiggled and jiggled just wishing she could break the lock. "No, no, no!" she cried.

She sunk down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried into knees rocking back and forth. Jacob knelt down beside her. "Bella Swan you look at me right now."

Bella just shook her head and cried.

"Bella, listen to me, I'm going to get my father, we have rights. Just hang in there I promise everything will be ok."

With that Jacob rushed off in the woods, and once he was out of sight transformed into a wolf and ran faster.

Jasper was the only reason no one had just ripped this guy's head off. He was keeping everyone calm.

Alice got down next.

"Bella, it's ok. I've seen it ok, you're going to come home. I promise. You just have to go with them now."

"NO, no Edward help! Please save me!" she cried.

Edward felt so powerless and just sunk down to his knees and pulled her into a hug. She cried into him and clung to him tightly.

Carlisle looked at Esme, she would never be able to say goodbye to Bella without breaking down. He knew to her, she was losing yet another child and she would never be able to survive that pain.

He also knew Edward would never be strong enough to get Bella on her feet and send her off. Honestly neither was he. He looked to Emmet and Jasper, neither of them would be able to do it either. Alice was clinging to Jasper with her face buried in his arm. There was only one person strong enough to do what had to be done. He looked to Rosalie and she nodded.

He bent down toward the couple on the floor. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She lifted Bella to her feet and pried her grip from Edward. Bella screamed and cried and struggled. "No! no! no! no! EDWARD HELP! EDWARD HELP!" she screamed.

Edward just stood frozen unable to do anything. Mr. Anderson took Bella by the hand and led her to the car. She struggled and cried but it was no use. She was forced into the car and forced to watch as the Cullen's got further and further from her sight.

* * *

><p>Edward growled and ran off into the woods. He needed to hit something without breaking the house. Carlisle opened the door and Esme ran inside. Everyone followed behind her. Carlisle went into their bedroom and Esme was on the floor crying into her hands. Carlisle's none beating heart broke. He went over to her and just hugged her.<p>

"We're going to get her back. I promise you we will get her back."

"How!" Esme asked. "We're supposed to be dead, if they do a background check on us that's what they we will see."

"I don't know. I'm calling Billy, there has to be something we can do."

Esme just shook her head and cried. Carlisle sighed and kissed her head. He grabbed the closest phone and called Billy. If there was one thing both he and the wolves had in common is that they'd do anything to protect Bella, even work together. Together they'd come up with a plan to save Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>AN any idea what the plan is? Will it work? Can the Cullen's save Bella or will she be sent to a foster family? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	11. Phil the Evil Vampire is No More

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain. This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who added me/my story to their alerts/favorites. I'm so glad you all liked this story soo much. I will be writing another Twilight story but it will be more Esme and Carlisle based. More info on that at the bottom's A/N. Until then enjoy this chapter:**

* * *

><p>Bella sat in a small room on her new bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees. She had stopped crying but sniffed softly just hoping she was saved from this mess.<p>

She closed her eyes and tried to think of good things….like Edward, him holding her, him cuddling her, him caring for her, him tickling her, him kissing her, him just being perfect.

There was a knock at her door. "Edward?" she asked hopefully.

The door opened and a strange man walked in. "I don't know who Edward is but my name is James. You're new around here aren't you?"

"Um…yeah….just arrived today." She said nervously.

"I've been in and out of this place since I was six. You better get used to it because here is the truth, no one wants to adopted teenagers. All they want are little babies."

"My dad left a will. I just have to wait for the paperwork. Then I'm going to be out of here."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. That was ten years ago."

Bella gulped. She couldn't survive being away from Edward for ten years.

James went over and sat down on the bed. "So….this Edward boy is he your boyfriend?"

Bella nodded. "We've been together for three years."

"Long time I'm surprised he hasn't dumped you for someone better."

"Edward loves me."

"Yeah, but he didn't sign up for all this baggage. Men don't line women with baggage."

"I don't believe you! I know Edward loves me! So shut up about him."

"Fine, maybe he did love you, but you'll never see him again so you might as well break up with him right now."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well you're never going to see him again so it best to tell him goodbye."

"I'm going to get out of here and I will see Edward again."

"What makes you so sure? Have you ever seen your dad wills? Do you know for a fact whoever has it will turn it in?"

"Of course he, will. He promised me."

"Promises are so easily broken. I'm sure your parents promised not to leave you right? They broke their promise what's to stop this guy from breaking his promise?"

"Jacob wouldn't do that to me…not again."

"Again? So he already broke a promise to you once and you believe he won't do it again."

"Just get out of my room. Leave me alone."

"Nope, no can do. Mr. Anderson asked me to come keep you company. He says you're going to be here a while."

"No, I'm not. Stop saying that."

"I'm just telling you the truth. You're never going to get out of here. You're never going to see Edward again."

"Stop!" she screeched. "I said get out!"

"I never do as I'm told." He smirked.

"Please, I just want to be alone."

"Awww why are you sad?"

"I just want to be alone."

"Can't do that. Mr. Anderson told me stay in here with you. He thinks you're going to run away."

"I've thought about." Bella muttered.

"Plus, we should get to know each other. After all you're going to be here a while, might as well make some friends."

"I'll never be your friend. I will be getting out of here real soon, you'll see."

"Ok, well in three weeks when you finally realizes you're never getting out don't come crying to me."

"I won't."

James laughed. "You're so funny. You actually believe you're getting out of here."

"You're in such a hurry to get home when Edward is at home jumping for joy now that you're gone. He's throwing the biggest party to celebrate."

Bella shook her head. "Edward loves me."

"He loved you. Look, I'm a guy let me give you a little guy advice. Guys do not like women with baggage. You're parents are dead that's baggage that he no longer wants to deal with. He's going to find another girl who doesn't have as much baggage as you."

Bella didn't answer. What if this guy was right? When she and Edward got together her parents were alive and their biggest problem was Jacob, but Edward put up with him because he made her happy but now, Jacob had hurt her and her parents were dead, and more to it she was in foster home, a background check would have to be done in order for them to adopt her which they couldn't let happen, that whole family was at risk of being exposed because of her. This boy was right; she did have a lot of baggage with her. She finally sighed and her face fell. James was right; she was never going to get out of here. She was never going to see Edward again.

"I see it finally sunk in for you. Don't worry it's not too bad, it's just like that little play called Annie."

Bella gulped.

He laughed. "Better get used to it. For the next year your life is going to be a living nightmare…well it was nice to meet you."

James got up and walked away. Bella buried her face into her pillow and started to cry. She curled into a fetal position. "Edward! Edward I love you!" she cried.

Just then the door opened again. A voice gasped and rushed over to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella's head shot up and she smiled. "Jacob!"

He chuckled. "That's me, what's the matter?"

"Are you going to get me out of here?" she whimpered.

"Of course, my dad is working with them right now. You should be out of here by dinner."

Bella sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Until then, I'm here to keep you company."

Bella smiled. Finally some company she actually wanted. They talked and laughed. Jacob helped her to forget about what was going on and distracted her from worrying about what would happen.

* * *

><p>Before Bella even knew it there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Billy wheeled in. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Really, I'm free?" Bella asked.

"Really, the paper work is all set. I am officially your legal guardian." Billy smiled.

"Yes!" Bella cheered. She hugged Billy around the neck. "Thank you so much!"

Jacob chuckled. "Come on let's get you out of here."

Everyone left and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Once they got inside Bella took her stuff from Jacob. "So, which room is mine?"<p>

"None of them." Jacob said.

"What?"

"You're not staying here."

"What? But you said…"

"Bella, listen, when your father wrote his will you didn't even know Edward or any of the Cullen's yet and you and Jacob were closer than you are at this moment. All your father wants is for you to be happy. That's all we want too. Legally I'm in charge of you, but you will be living with the Cullen's until your 18."

"Really?"

Billy nodded. "Really."

"Thank you." Bella smiled.

"You're welcome, now go. They are expecting you." Billy said.

"You're not coming?"

"Carlisle has been very generous in allowing Jacob on their lands, I don't want to push. Just Jacob will take you over there."

Bella nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Billy."

"Thank, Jacob he was the one who suggested it."

Bella looked at Jacob in shock. "Really?"

He nodded. "I tried keeping you away from Edward once and it almost cost us our friendship but also our lives. I won't make that mistake again. I care about you, Bella and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Jacob. You've just earned back my friendship. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They shared a hug before Bella and Jacob left the house.

* * *

><p>When they arrived all the Cullen's were waiting by the door. Jacob chuckled. "I think they missed you."<p>

"Just a little bit." She teased.

She ran up the stairs and threw open the front door instantly hugging Edward tightly. He hugged her back and they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Jacob. You don't understand how much you've just helped this family." Carlisle said.

Jacob nodded. "We just want Bella to be happy. I've never seen her any happier than when she is here with you."

Bella moved and continued to hug her family.

"Do tell your father we said thank you."

Jacob nodded. "I will."

He turned to leave as the Cullen's started to walk back to their rooms.

"Hey, Jacob." Edward said.

He turned back around.

"Why don't you come inside, I'm sure Bella would want to hang out with us both."

Bella smiled. Jacob not only earned her trust but he had finally earned Edwards.

He walked inside and smirked at Edward. "This doesn't change anything. I still hate you."

Edward laughed. "I know, I still hate you too."

Bella giggled as they all walked further into the house. "Awww how cute you guys are friends."

"No, Bella we're not friends." Jacob said.

"Yeah, no, we are nowhere close to being friends." Edward agreed.

Bella just giggled and shook her head. "You're best friends and it's adorable."

"You know what, Edward; I think Bella needs to be tickled." Jacob smirked.

"For once I agree with you." Edward smirked back.

"No, NO!" She squealed and took off running. Edward caught her instantly and laid her down on the couch and started to tickle her. Jacob joined in making her laugh and squeal and squirm. Jacob and Edward laughed with her.

She was with back with her family, where she really belonged. Her parents were in a better place. She knew at that moment that life was perfect and that Phil the evil vampire was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yay lame cheesy ending My endings are always horrible so I'm sorry. But anyway that is the end of the story. The next story I'm working on in the sequel to "The Return of Charles Evanson" I've gotten a lot of votes for a sequel so I've decided to do one. I'll try and have the first chapter up tomorrow. The story title for now is "The Return of Charlies Evanson: The Sequel" so keep and eye out for it and I hope you read it. Thanks again for all the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome! **


End file.
